Champion of the Living Tribunial
by HandAssassinSpider-man
Summary: The Charred Council and the Four Horsemen were created to help maintain balance in the universe between the forces of Heaven and Hell but before then, another being of immense power and his agents upheld such a task and to this day still do the Living Tribunal and his Spiders. One, Known as Peter, is given a mission that could end the tense peace between Heaven and Hell or save it.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this may actually be a bit out there and that's really saying something considering my other stories but with if Spider-man was an agent of The Living Tribunal? And what if the two along with a few other Marvel characters of the supernatural existed in the Darksiders universe? And what if Peter was in a sort of relationship with not only the rider of the black horse Fury, the mother of demons and the Nephilim, Lilith, Morrigan Aensland, and also the Hellguard warrior Uriel?

And yes I'm aware that Lilith and Uriel being in a harem together will cause some issues given two are demons, in fact one is the mother of all demons and the last is an angel but hey I think I can sort of make this work… and possibly piss of a lot of very religious people who for some reason come to this site that's filled with stories of underage sex, same sex relationships, premarital sex, human and non-human relationships and hell even demon and god relationships, so an angel, an immortal being, a half angel half demon being and a demon in a four way taboo relationship shouldn't seem too bad in comparison… but I just know I'm going to get those reviews saying just that at some point.

This will start off a few decades before the events of the games and up to the end of the series. In this story, The Living Tribunal and it's agents acts as a sort of first responder whose main goal is to make sure things between Demons, Angels and the other races doesn't get too out of hand and start to drastically unbalance things, if it does then that's when the Charred Council and the Four Riders get involved. In terms of power with Spider-man being a agent of the Living Tribunal, he's roughly on par with the likes of War maybe a little less, so he's stronger than Strife but still weaker than the likes of Death and Fury's kind of between War and Strife I suppose in power so those two are about equal I guess.

Also Peter isn't entirely human in this, he's sort of this member of a race that's like related to the angels but six times removed, if anything their more closely related to the now near extinct Nephilim then the inhabitants of the White City. As for his appearance, think of his Future Foundation suit but the black is replaced with golden light, he has a hood and a sort of white coat with a spider on the back and there you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, Darkstalkers or Darksiders characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

" _You have been summoned…"_ a small glowing white orb said to Peter as he silently trekked through what could only be described as a barren wasteland on the very fringes of Hell and it's occupied worlds and territories.

Peter paused mid stride and glanced at the orb with a curious expression under his armored mask "Really, for what?"

" _He did not say, only that you come"_ the orb said as it hovered around Peter like a moon almost.

Peter hummed at that before glancing towards the structure he was slowly approaching earlier before glancing at the orb "Give me ten minutes to kill the demon here and I'll head back"

He didn't wait for a reply as he resumed his approach towards the old ruin that at it's peak during the first days of the war between Angels and Demons before the intervention of the Charred Council and acted as one of Hell's major strongholds for its nightmarish creatures and hellish demonic warriors. All around the old decrypt building Peter made out the long dead remains of both Angel and Demon and the beasts they rode, some even he couldn't identify and he's been around for millions of years.

"Huh, guess it was before my time" Peter mused as he entered through the main doorway that had long been destroyed and glanced around for any signs of life "Hello?"

He was met with silence causing him to chuckle "Oh come on, you knew that someone was going to send something after you after what you did!"

Again he was met with silence causing Peter to scowl in slight annoyance before a thought came to him and he smirked underneath his mask "Alright then, guess I'll go tell that Angel that requested my service that the Demon he wants dead was cowering like a scared chil-"

He didn't get to finish as he was interrupted by a loud ghostly wailing that sent an uncomfortable shiver up his spine. Peter's eyes narrowed as he felt a slight tingling sensation at the base of his skull before suddenly leaping into the air as something large slammed into the ground he was standing on just moments ago.

Peter landed in a crouch and observed the Demon he was sent to end with a calculating gaze. It was tall, easily twice his height and four times the bulk as it's form was riddled with bulging muscle, the veins pulsing under the skin as if they threaten to explode. The skin of the creature was a pale white and riddled with old scars from conflicts in the past, some looked to be the work of weapons, be it Demonic or Angelic, others from some unknown and likely powerful monsters.

The horned demon glared at Peter with burning yellow eyes as it opened it's maw to reveal rows upon rows of serrated teeth and hissed with a barbed forked tongue **"Sssso the little pigeons sssent an agent of the Tribunal… I'm honored"**

"Don't be, I'm here on my own terms. Your actions would barely be seen as a taunt as far as the White City is concerned" Peter said with a hidden grin as two glowing blue-ish white blades erupted from under Peter's wrists that looked to be made of a combination of bone and metal.

The demon narrowed it's eyes in rage before it let out another wailing roar and charged at Peter who watched it for several moments before rushing to meet it's charge halfway. When it was close enough, Peter suddenly leaped over the charging Demon and as it passed beneath him, he shot out his blades and carved two long thin marks into the monster's head, neck and back.

" **RRRAAAAGHH!"** the demon roared in pain as it came to a skidding halt and turned to see Peter land in a crouch, it's blood bleeding from both blades.

Peter looked at the now angered demon with a smirk "Aww what's wrong grumpy, upset I gave you an owie?"

The demon roared in rage before it suddenly sent it's barbed tongue towards Peter who narrowly avoided the fast moving appendage by leaping to the side and broke out into a sprint as the deadly piece of flesh followed him like a demented snake.

He then raised his arm and shot out a web line off sorts and used it to pull him way from the ground and into the air, the tongue following close behind. Peter flipped in midair and watched as the appendage was close enough before suddenly grabbing it and stabbing it with one of his stingers, causing the demon to roar in pain as the area around the now bleeding wound was flooded with holy light, further burning the creature.

Peter dropped to the ground and watched as the Demon pulled it's tongue back until it reached the burn mark on it's flesh appendage. The demon growled in rage as it sliced off the damage part of the tongue and threw it aside with a grunt.

"Eww" Peter said with a shiver as the demon returned it's gaze to Peter and charged again, causing Peter to sigh in annoyance as he tensed at the approaching demon with his stingers siding back into his arm.

He waited until the demon was right on top of him and raised it's arms high to crush Peter when he suddenly leaped out and rammed his fist into the shocked demon's jaw, completely punching the lower portion of it off in a shower of blood and teeth. The demon let out a choked surprised yelp as Peter suddenly grabbed it by the roof of it's upper jaw and rammed his hand into the bloodied flesh all the way up to his shoulder.

"Oi ugly, remember when I stabbed you with my stingers earlier?" Peter asked as the demon began to shake around in attempt to get him off before it raised one of it's arms to try and crush him.

"Wonder what happens when I do that next to your brain?" Peter said as he unsheathed his stinger inside the demon's head, causing it to roar out in pain as the holy energy began to course through it's head.

Peter than kicked off the demon and landed not too far away from its charred tongue and watched with a blank expression as the demon gripped it's head, now glowing and slowly falling apart as the inside was burned before it's eyes erupted and were filled with blue and white fire followed quickly by it's mouth before it fell to the ground and began to rapidly burn to ashes.

Peter watched as the demon burned away before he nodded, satisfied his task was done before brushing some of the dead fiend's blood off his coat and began to make his way to the doorway.

"Now let's see what the Tribunal wants" Peter said to himself as he saw the small orb floating towards him "Take me to him messenger"

The orb glowed brightly for a moment and Peter's vison was blinded by a bright white light before it quickly died and it was replaced by a single platform floating in what looked like space. Peter glanced around the area and saw that aside from himself and a singular cloaked being on the far end, he was alone out here.

"Really need to get a better location, sure it's better than the Charred Council's little fire pit but come on would a nice calming field be too much to ask for" Peter said as he approached the cloaked being that was almost seven times the size of Peter's own form.

The cloaked figure glanced at Peter, it's face shrouded in shadow before it pulled back to reveal a golden face and spoke in a deep and heavy tone that caused Peter's bones to shake to their core from the sheer power echoed in each word.

" **I have a task for you my Spider…"**

"So I've heard" Peter said as he pulled his hood back and glanced up at his master "What is it? Another rouge Demon, an Angel that's gotten a little too overzealous? Heh, another Maker on the rampage with dreams of being the ultimate builder?"

The Tribunal shook it's head as it's golden face morphed into a deep frown **"No… your task will be unlike any you've taken before. It will challenge you… force you to question everything you, I and others stand for…"**

Peter raised a brow at that and held up his hands and made a stopping motion with them "Whoa slow down their big guy, what's going on? Please tell me the End War hasn't started because if it did, I left my 'war to end all wars' weapons in my other armored suit"

" **An ancient threat returns. And with it, the potential to undo everything and throw it into chaos…"** thee Tribunal said in a grave tone as it stood to it's full height **"Seek out Azrael, he will tell you more of this danger"**

Peter groaned at that "You mean I have to go to the White City?"

The Tribunal's response was to have it's face shrouded in shadow again as it returned to staring out at the vast reaches of the universe which further annoyed Peter.

"You know, if you had to go to that place as often as I do, you wouldn't be so quick to dismiss my complaints. For a bunch of holier than thou beings, they can be pretty petty and cruel when they want to be" Peter said as he turned on his heel and began to move away from the Tribunal and approach the glowing orb that brought him here "To the White City, the sooner I get there and meet with the Angel of Death, the sooner I can leave that place"

The orb's response was to glow again and whisked them away to the very center of Angelic power while the Tribunal continued to stare out towards the vast expanses of space with a hidden frown.

" **Dark days are coming my little Spider… I fear all will be undone by those who seek to prevent it and others who wish to fulfil it"** the ancient being said as it's head bowed in silence as the future it has foreseen draws ever closer.

…

Peter blinked several times as his vision cleared and found himself on a singular platform deep within the White City. Peter glanced around and admired the grand architecture of the home of the Angels.

"Heh, out of the millions of civilizations I've seen in my life time, only a handful could ever rival this place… and even fewer could surpass it" Peter said before the flapping of wings caught his attention and he turned to see the Angel of Death himself approach.

Azrael came to a stop several meters away and above Peter and gave the agent of the Tribunal a nod "Peter… it has been some time since you've last visited the White City"

Peter shrugged at this "Yeah well getting sneers and backhanded insults from you kin tend to make a guy feel unwelcomed and wary of returning. Now what is it that's so important? What did Abaddon finally admit his love to some random demon and propose to it, cause if so please tell me you have the image"

Azrael folded his hands in his robe before lowing himself to Peter's level "Tell me, what do you know of the Nephilim?"

Peter quirked his head at that, that was an odd question to ask "Uh that they were some creation of Lilith's from a mixture of Angela and Demon and raged a nigh unstoppable crusade in attempt to gain Eden for themselves. Well until the four Horsemen betrayed them in favor of the Charred Council and they wiped them all out. Not exactly uncommon knowledge"

Azrael nodded at this "Yes, on that day it was believed that aside from the Four that now act as the enforcers of the Charred Council, all the Nephilim were wiped out…"

"…But?" Peter said, having a sinking suspicion he knows what Azrael was about to say but hoped that it was instead just another Grand Abomination was found.

"But I have received reports that… perhaps not all of them were killed that day" Azrael revealed in a grave tone "There is still one Nephilim that lives"

At this Peter's eyes narrowed "…Is that right?"

"It is hard to believe I know but the reports are clear, and the sources are credible" Azrael stated as he folded his hands in his robes.

"How?" Peter asked with a skeptical look "The Four were quite thorough in their… first mission, for the Charred Council"

Azrael slowly hovered around Peter as he spoke, small images of the ancient race's war on Creation were conjured up before Peter's eyes "As you know, before the Nephilim were destroyed at the hands of the Four at Eden, they had laid waste to many worlds across the universe. Many Nephilim were killed in these battles as some of these world's inhabitants put up a far greater struggle then even any thought imaginable"

"It's always the nice quiet ones that end up surprising you the most" Peter said with a snort before his face became more serious "And I take it, that this long lost Nephilim, was one who was thought to have perished during one of these battles?"

"Indeed" the Angel of Death said with a nod before he showed the image of the Nephilim that had seemingly cheated death.

The image showed them to be around Peter's height, maybe a few inches taller, though there was no telling how truly big they were in real life. Nephilim had come in a wide variety of sizes and shapes ranging from looking almost like Angels and members of Peter's race to something more akin to a Demon.

The Nephilim's body was covered in some sort of dark purple and black armor that seemed to be made of a combination of metal and what Peter thought was some sort of flesh with multiple markings of some sort of langue that Peter didn't recognize but knew they were magical in nature. Their face, if they still had one, was covered by dark shadows casted by an equally dark hood.

"So… this is my target…" Peter said as he examined the image "Doesn't look so tough"

"Looks can be deceiving. While we know very little of most of the Nephilim barring the Four Horsemen and Absalom, we do know that this one's power was so great, that only Absalom himself and Death ever surpassed him in power" Azrael said as the image faded away.

"He gotta a name?" Peter questioned.

"None that I care to pronounce but he was known to many, even his own kin, as the Goblin" Azrael revealed.

Peter was silent for several minutes as he ran over what he was told in regard to this Nephilim. After thinking it over for some time, a thought came to Peter that began to nag at him until he had no choice but to address it now or risk it plaguing him until the answer comes to him in a less unsavory manner.

"Why me?" Peter asked as he glanced towards the Angel "Wouldn't one of the Four be more suited to this?"

Azrael didn't answer, not at first. Instead he simply turned away and stared out at the vastness of the White City. Watching as the angelic capital's various inhabitants went about their lives, unaware of the growing danger that this rouge Nephilim and others may pose to them.

"Tell me Peter, have you ever met any of the Four?" Azrael asked as he turned towards Peter.

"Uh no…" Peter said with a slow shake of his head "Why?"

"What of the Charred Council, have your duties to the Tribunal ever brought you into contact with them?" Azrael question with an unreadable look on his face.

"Nope" Peter said with a shake of his head "Only the Tribunal ever met and spoke with them and even then, it was few and far in between"

It was than that an old memory awoken in Peter's mind and he couldn't help but chuckle at it "Though my master always did seem to be in a less than happy mood after speaking with them. Maybe that's why their agents and his have never met. Either that or the Council didn't want to see how much better it is serving under the Tribunal and will up and leave them high and dry"

"That I can see being true" Azrael said with a nod, having dealt with both the Tribunal and the Council in the past and knowing them enough to see that their… differences, would lead to long and perhaps intense arguments.

"You haven't answered my question though, why not have the Four deal with this?" Peter asked with his arms folded across his chest "Far as I can see, they missed one and it's their duty to clean it up, not mine"

"The reason why this isn't being brought to the Four's attention is…" Azrael began only to pause as he considered the ramifications of revealing such information to the man before him. After several moments of debating the pros and cons he finally came to a conclusion and reluctantly continued "There are rumors that the Four and the Charred Council have grown… distant from one another"

"Distant?" Peter asked with a frown "What in the nine hells does that mean?"

"Well it is as you said earlier, about the Four leaving the Council even if it was meant as a jest" Azrael said as his wings gave a slow flap "For some time, me and several others, and likely even among those lurking in the various realms of Hell have noticed that the relationship between the Four and the Charred Council has begun to… strain, for the lack of a better term"

"Like the Horsemen aren't getting enough vacations and bonuses strained or their getting tired of being the Council's enforcers?" Peter asked with a quirked head.

"Who is to say…" Azrael said with a shrug "But it was agreed by both the Charred Council, several of my fellow councilmen and even the Tribunal that it would be best that the Horsemen remain unaware of this Nephilim's survival if we can help it"

"Why, you think it might cause them to revolt or something?"

"Unlikely but it may cause even further strain between the Four and the Charred council. Whenever things related to the Nephilim come up, the Four Horsemen get… complicated" Azrael said with a sigh "Just look at what happened with the Abominations vault"

Peter hummed at that as he rubbed the back of his head and decided to do a recount of what he's been told "So my master, the White City and the Charred Council want me to hunt down this rogue Nephilim who calls himself the Goblin, find out how he's still alive and what his plans are and kill him before the Four Horsemen catch wind of this… is there anything I'm forgetting?"

"No. Your mission while dangerous is painfully simple. Find this Nephilim, discover how he still lives and end him as quickly and as quietly as you can" Azrael said as he turned to leave.

Peter nodded at that as he turned to leave as well "I'll let you know when the deed is done"

"Trust me Spider, we will know" Azrael said as he watched Peter leave before he himself took off with a single flap of his wings.

Peter meanwhile approached the small orb that had first brought him here and spoke "Let's go"

" _What is your destination?"_ it asked.

Peter was silent for a moment before he let out a tired sigh and pinched the ridge of his nose "If I'm going to find out how this Nephilim survived all these years I'm going to have to stop my search where he was supposedly killed and sadly the Angles didn't keep many extensive or detailed records on the Nephilim. Which means I'm going to have to go to the one place in all of Creation aside from the Four Horsemen that has such knowledge… hopefully"

" _And where is that?"_ the orb asked as it began to glow brighter in preparation for the travel.

"To the home of Lilith… in Hell"

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter Peter infiltrates the home of the creator of the Nephilim to uncover more about his quarry.


	2. Chapter 2

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **treyalexander63917** : A few other 'Spiders' will be showing up later and I might add some of those suggestions. I may have Julia and Cindy included in the harem.

 **Jaeson Chandler** : I think there's already a story like that on here. Still I do like One Punch Man, funniest anime I've seen in a while.

 **Dave Bennett** : Yeah well at some point someone who is hardcore religious is going to do just that because, why not? Loud House as an incest thing going on over there? Damn, is it like Anime levels or worse?

 **Guest** : It was either the Four betrayed the rest of the Nephilim, or Eden and possibly the rest of Creation would be destroyed by them like the numerous worlds that they invaded beforehand. The Charred Council does know about this rogue Nephilim, it's how and why the Four won't know about it for the time being, their keeping them distracted or in the dark entirely. You do know that the Four Horsemen's loyalty to the Charred Council isn't absolute right? It's why in the past they've kept other things hidden from them, like the Well of Souls. Yeah, your right, Peter whose power rivals the Horseman War has no chance against a Nephilim whose power was below Death's before said Horseman was granted immense power by the Charred Council, what were they thinking having someone like Peter go and take this Nephilim out… you really need to familiarize yourself with the lore.

 **superspiderfan** : We might see those two later on.

 **Great Saiyaman54** : That'd be an interesting story, I'll think on it.

 **Bladewolf101** : They'll meet soon. As for flirting… ehhhh she wont strike him with her whip the moment he opens his mouth and starts to rattle on and on, does that count?

 **JC** : Perhaps. Would be interesting to see maybe some of Peter's villains merged with the X-men's. Like Osborn is part of the Hellfire club or Spider Slayer is part of the Reavers or something.

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : It's set after the books and the Darksiders 2 comic but it's still a while before the events of the first comic which looked like it happened days before the first game and technically the second and third which take place during the hundred years War was imprisoned. I think War only beat Fury because she herself wasn't trying to actually kill the guy. Now I'm not saying she's stronger, just that she likely would have put up a far greater fight had she known how far War was willing to go. The Council hasn't betrayed Fury, at least I don't think they will. They just sent her to Earth to kill of the seven deadly sins. Honestly, I think Strife would be the only one to turn on the council out of choice rather than because he got screwed over by them.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, Darkstalkers or Darksiders characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

In all of the countless worlds and realms that Peter has visited over the years, Hell was and always will be the absolute worst in his honest opinion. Granted just about everything in creation that isn't a Demon would agree but there was just something about the dark realm and it's territories that unnerved Peter.

Maybe it was the dark ash barren landscapes, that seemed to suck the light from you, the vast lava and fire geysers, the billions upon billions of horrendous Demons or the creepy black hole looking sky that hung-over head and gave the land an even bleaker look. Or it was that ever so subtle feeling that the Dark Prince himself seemed to know that you were there and was watching you at all times.

Whatever it was, Peter didn't want to know, he just wanted to infiltrate Lilith's home, which was guarded by a legion of Demons, find what information she has on the Rouge Nephilim and get the hell out.

"Which sounds so easy in retrospect" Peter said to himself as he remained crouch on a small rock face that rested near Lilith's fortress. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the various fortifications that adorned the walls of the massive structure.

It was easily half the size of a city which would make navigating through it difficult and raise the risk of him being caught. Then there was the numerous Demons that patrolled its halls and grounds, all armed with a vast away of crude but effective weapons aside from their own teeth, claws, strength and admittedly deadly demonic sorcery. And this was before he got to Lilith herself, or her sister, Morrigan. Both were considered the most powerful She-Demons in creation and either one of them, under the right circumstances, could tear Peter apart in seconds.

So yeah, he had his work cut out for him in infiltrating this place.

"I really need to ask for a vacation" Peter said as he stood up and cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders as he neared the edge of the cliff he was on "Either that, or start bringing someone else along with me. Like Kaine, or Ezekiel, those two don't nearly work as hard as I do"

Peter took one last look around for any Demons that might see him before he suddenly jumped from the cliff and let gravity work it's magic as he fell towards the volcanic glass made ground over half a mile below him. The hot, sulfur smelling air rushed past Peter as he approached the surface as he took several deep breaths before he flipped his body and landed on his feet with an barely audible 'thud' like sound. Peter paused as he looked around for any Demons that may have somehow heard or seen him before relaxing slightly.

"Well, so far so good" Peter said as he stood up and took one step before-

 **KRSSSSKKKK!**

Peter stopped as he slowly looked down to see that the volcanic glass he stepped on fractured. He let out a sigh as he felt a tingling at the back of his head "Of freakin course"

He looked around to see if he could find a place to hide as he heard several foot steps approaching him. After making out a column of brimstone large enough to hide him, he rushed towards it just as two large demons appeared, both armed with crude cleaver like swords.

" **I heard something…"** one of them spoke in their hellish language. He took several deeps inhales of the air around him as his wings fluttered slightly.

His comrade, a slightly larger more brutish demon grunted as he kneeled down and examined a crack in the Volcanic glass **"Hmm, perhaps you heard a rock fall on here. The dark glass, it's broken"**

" **Then where is the rock?"** the Demon asked as it scanned their surrounding with a critical eye before he noticed some odd tracks by a column of brimstone and slowly approached it.

The other Demon shrugged as he looked up towards the cliff face with narrowed eyes, a forked tongue emerging from his mouth as he studied the rockface **"I don't know, maybe it's just a damn rodent running around"**

He didn't receive an answer which caused the Demon to look behind it to see if his comrade was even still there before he saw that the other demon was on the ground, it's head bent at an awkward angle and a small bulge on it's neck. The demon stood up suddenly and hissed as it scanned its surroundings carefully, unaware that Peter had leaped over it and was now sticking to the wall, watching the lone Demon search for the hidden killer.

' _Ah Demons, what they lack in brains and common sense they make up for in their unrivaled parties of sheer debauchery, malevolence and tastes in music'_ Peter thought with a grin as he slowly crawled down the rock face until he was near eye level with the demon before he unsheathed one of his stingers.

The sound caused the Demon to begin turning towards Peter who had launched himself off the rock wall and tackle the surprised Demon to the ground. It could only manage a yelp of surprise before Peter jammed his stinger into it's skull, right between the eyes. Its body tensed for a second before going limp as the holy energy from Peter's weapon began to burn the Demon's wound on the inside.

"Sorry, but can't have you going and sounding the alarm now. On a big secret mission. Real classified stuff, I'm sure you'd understand" Peter said as he tore his stinger from the Demon's head and stood up, brushing a bit of Demon blood off as he did so "Plus I'm kinda not supposed to be in Hell after this little incident with the Dark Prince's son. Maybe you've heard of him, real charmer named Blackheart. Yeah, I may have almost got the little entitled bastard killed a while back by accident but hey I did tell him to not try and pick a fight with that Maker, Uthane"

Peter didn't get a response as he turned his attention back towards the distant structure of Lilith's fortress before giving the dead Demons one last look and offered them a two-finger salute "Keep up the good work boys…"

He then adjusted his coat slightly as he began to make the slow trek towards Lilith's home, keeping an eye out for any more Demonic sentries. Lilith was too powerful a Demon with too many enemies both in Heaven and Hell itself to afford to leave the grounds around her domain watched over by the two he just dispatched.

' _Then again, Lilith always was an arrogant one… well actually she's pretty level headed compared to some of the others around here, but I swear that pride of her's is bound to bite her in the ass one of these days'_ Peter thought as he leaped up on to a small ridge of brimstone and walked along it's edge while a small river of lava ran beside him.

After a few minutes of following the small path on the ridge, Peter heard and sensed another Demon approaching, this one felt and sound far larger than the two he killed before. He crouched low to the ground and cautiously scanned the terrain until he saw the Demon approaching. Peter's eyes narrowed as he took in the large brute's form.

It was a Trauma, large tank built Demons that possessed two large bone like claws on each arm, a maw filled with razor sharp teeth. Around it's neck was a chain with several skulls, from varying races dangling and occasionally striking one another. The Demon had rather thick hide, too thick for Peer to be able to reach its vital organs with his stingers baring the eyes of course. It also had two large pointed humps on it's upper shoulders, just below the neck that ended in chipped blood-stained bone and scales that had several chains wrapped around their bases and seemed to connect to the chain on it's neck.

All in all, killing this Demon would not be quick or quiet.

' _Best see if he'll pass…_ ' Peter thought as he moved into a prone like position while trying to find a way to evade the large Demon.

A fight with it will likely attract every Demon within a several hundred-meter radius and make Peter's job all the harder. He tried to see if the Demon would just past by, but much to his displeasure it simply settled by the banks of the lava river which coincidently gave it a perfect view of the area. It'd spot Peter if he tried to get any closer or if he tired to double back which meant he had only to options.

Stay where he was and hope it'll eventually move on… or risk taking it out.

' _Creator I just love it when a situation boils down to two sucky decisions'_ Peter thought with a silent groan as he banged his head against the rock. He then raised it to see that the Trauma looked like it was going to be settling down for a while as it crouched by the river bank and simply watched the flow of lava with a content expression.

' _Aww now I feel bad wanting to kill the damn thing because it looks like it's actually at peace…'_ Peter thought with a grumble as he tried to look for something to help him possibly sneak past the beast when something unexpected happened.

A large creature suddenly erupted from the lava river, taking the Trauma by surprise and causing it to back up in shock before it turned to rage as the unknown beast suddenly lashed out at the large Demon. Peter watched the spectacle with slight surprise as he took in the lava beasts form.

It looked vaguely like a whale of some sort, but it's mouth had a large beak that opened to let out an ear bleeding screech. Its body looked to be made of some sort of dark reflective glass and it seemed to be almost seven meters long, and that's just what Peter could see. It possessed six limbs, all outfitted with four serrated claws and along it's back was some sort of spiked dorsal fin. And right now, it seemed determined to make the Trauma before it it's meal, and said Demon it's trying to prey upon looked like it was ready to do the same to it.

"Well good a time as any" Peter said with a simple shrug as he stood up and quickly ran down the ridge he was on, being sure to keep away from the two fighting Demons as he rushed towards a stone path that looked like it led straight to Lilith's fortress.

…

Six hours, four near discoveries and a batter with a drunk Demon later, Peter found himself silently crawling along the ceiling of the darkened halls, avoiding the lit of the torches when he could and making sure not keep the noise he made to a minimum. Demons, much to his annoyance tended to have good eyesight in the dark and all it would take is for one to look up and see Peter there. Minutes turned to hours as Peter slowly and silently made his way through the various halls, sometimes having to either double back or find an alternative path when he came across a corridor that was either too well-lit or filled to the brim with Demons and hosts of other nightmarish creatures that inhabit Hell.

' _Man, where do these Demon lords get these guys?'_ Peter thought as he hid above an archway and watched as several demons that looked like they may have been fallen Angles at one-point pass by underneath, each of them grumbling in that bastardized Angelic language that all Fallen Angles seemed to speak once they become Demons but refuse to utter a single word of the accursed language.

' _Is there like a store that demon Lords go to and buy these guys in bulk? Do you get deals if you have a membership? Like if you've been a member for the better part of an eon you get a free Hell Beast with every thirty thousand Demons you buy?'_ Peter thought as he peeked through the archway and saw the coast was clear and silently crawled through and back on to the ceiling and made his way further into the massive complex.

' _Hmm, I need to find a map or something of this place'_ Peter thought as he arrived in a massive corridor and looked around to see that aside from a few Demons here and there, it was largely disserted. He also took the opportunity to see if there were any sort of indicators that might tell him where he was.

' _Let's see… from the faint screams of agony and smell of blood and gore, the torture chambers are down that hallway…'_ Peter thought as he looked down a dimly lit hall that seemed to go further down, possibly underneath the ground and into the structure's sublevels _'And- hello what's that sound?'_

Peter couldn't faintly hear what sounded like some sort of music playing not too far from him. The beats were heavy and deep, very much unlike the light gentle notes that the Angles played. Peter, against his better judgment slowly followed the sounds, idly noticing that as he drew closer and closer to what sounded like a party of some sorts, there were fewer and fewer Demons…

' _Odd, you'd think that there'd be more security or something at a party. Especially a party down here'_ Peter thought with a puzzled expression before he began to pick up a wide range of aromas that caused him to freeze in place.

Wine… sex… blood…

' _Ohhhhh…'_ Peter thought as he realized what he was hearing and even now smelling began to back away ever so carefully with the intent to go in the other direction.

It appears that Lilith was hosting… an orgy.

"Well that would explain why I haven't seen many male Demons around here. Heh, their all enjoying themselves with Lilith and her Succubus… either that or Lilith has barred them from joining in which means it's a She-Demon only party" Peter said to himself as he prepared to head back to the massive chamber he was in earlier before he heard the distinct sounds of heeled boot approaching.

Peter hissed in annoyance as he tried to find a place to hide but saw that there was very little cover to use and unfortunately Succubi tended to be a tad bit… well a lot smarter, than your average Demon. He looked back towards the direction of the party and debated wheatear he should risk going passed it. He could possibly take out the Succubus approaching but he risked raising the alarm and well he learned a long time ago that if one would like to avoid pain beyond comprehension, never ever interrupt a Succubus's rut…

' _So try to either sneak pass the approaching Succubus and take her out and hope that I don't raise the alarm or risk getting closer to the orgy down there and hope there's a way to get passed it without alerting anyone… either way, I run the risk of getting caught and possibly killed… or worse'_ Peter mentally debated before he heard the footsteps draw closer until he let out a tired sigh and came to a decision _'By the will of the Creator, I better get some serious rewards for this shit'_

Peter took a deep breath before he turned and quickly made his way towards the sounds of the Demonic orgy going on. Thankfully the lighting was dim, likely as part of the atmosphere to help put the Demons in the mood. Either that or they just haven't re-lit some of the torches down here yet.

The sounds of the approaching Succubi continued to trail Peter as he was forced to wander down a singular hallway, many of the side passages seemed blocked by either a large metal gate that was re-enforced by Demonic sorcery or some sort of barrier that Peter didn't want to try breeching. At the end of the hall there was a large doorway that was open, and a red light emerged from it along with the sounds of moaning, laughter, begging, cursing, and the deep rhythmic tones of whatever instruments were playing in there. Peter swallowed nervously as he dropped from the ceiling and carefully approached the archway before he risked a look and felt his mouth dry and his heart skip ten beats in rapid succession at what he saw…

"Whoa…" Peter said as he took in the sight before him.

It was an orgy alright. And if what he was seeing was real, which it was, there were at least over two hundred Succubi in there all engaging in sexual acts that even the most steadfast and chaste of Angels would find themselves struggling to resist.

Succubi for the most part looked human enough barring a few differences here and there. They generally had the appearance of extremely attractive women that held a sort of dark demonic beauty that would leave just about any male and even female watering at the mouth. They possessed a set of demonic bat shaped wings, a tail, horns, the number and sizes varied from Demon to Demon, like with their male counterparts, and more often than not were either scantily clad or outright naked. Peter didn't spot any other types of Demons or even the occasional Fallen Angel that could be spotted at these types of things.

' _Guest this is a woman's only kinda show'_ Peter thought as he scanned the room for signs of Lilith or her sister Morrigan.

After a few seconds, he finally saw her at the center of it all atop a large bed filled with dark red and black silk sheets and pillows was Lilith herself but no signs of her equally dangers sibling. Lilith was unsurprisingly naked with only her knee-high boots still on. The rest of her clothes were discarded on the floor before the bed along with almost a dozen other articles of clothing that belonged to the various Succubus around her and in the room at large. Her perfect sized and shaped breasts were proudly on display as she sat atop another She-Demon that possessed goat like legs that were twitching as Lilith ran a finger down her dripping pussy while she rode her face with a look of pure bliss on her face before Lilith glanced to her side and licked her lips in hunger as another Succubus crawled up to her and offered her blood and She-Demon cum-stained tits to the Mother of all Demons.

Lilith didn't waste any time in burying her face in the mixed fluid cleavage of the Demon as her wings fluttered in pleasure as a Succubus behind her licked and sucked on her tail while another demon was placing her own pussy against it's and began to scissor her.

All around the five demons numerous other Succubus's lost each other in their respective companion or in many cases companions bodies. The smell of sex and pure unapologetic lust was almost overwhelming to Peter's senses as he watched with a slightly hungered expression. The urge to shed himself bare and join the various demons in this display was almost too much to resist, and he liked to think he had a pretty good tolerance to Succubus'.

' _Man, I think even Abaddon would be finding it hard to resist that… heh he may need a few of his Hellguard to keep him from going in there and showing those Demons his… 'holy sword'…'_ Peter thought with a snicker before he took a deep breath and pulled away from the doorway with what felt like every ounce of strength he had and prepared to leave before he noticed a door that was left slightly ajar not too far away.

Peter's eyes narrowed as even from where he was standing he could make out quite a few shelves off books in there.

' _Hmm… this seems too good to be true'_ Peter thought as he carefully approached the open door, ready to move if it turned out to be a Demon trap. After carefully pushing it open, wincing as it made that obnoxious sounds that all old looking doors that haven't been properly oiled.

Inside was a massive library, rows upon rows of bookshelf's that easily towered Peter. Some looked like they were several stories tall at least and that was just the first floor. Towards the center the chamber opened up and Peter could see that it went up another six levels, possibly more. Peter silently slipped inside and shut the door and approached the center of the room, his senses on high alert as he scanned the various columns and rows of books, scrolls, documents and artifacts.

"Now if I was going to keep a detailed account on the Nephilim and their various battles, where would I place it?" Peter said as he cupped his chin and looked around for any possible indicators as to what section he was in "Really Lilith, it couldn't kill ya to put what each section is? Like I'm in the how to kill and main Angles while the one next to it is all about how to screw over humans in a lopsided deal?"

Demons, never considerate to those wanting to steal from them, the nerve!

"Okay, lets see where a good place would be to start" Peter said as he rolled his shoulders before he held up both arms and shot off a web line from each hand and watched as the two strings of web snagged the balcony on the third level.

Peter pulled himself back until he felt the web lines tighten to the point he swore they would snap before he loosened his grip on them and let physics do the rest. He soared high up into the air like a wraith and shot passed several bookshelf's before he fell to the ground in a roll and came to a stop in a crouching position. He stopped as he listened for any Demons that may have been in here that either heard or saw him. After a few minutes of near silence, Peter slowly stood up and examined one of the shelves before him with a critical eye.

"Let's see what we have here" Peter said as he reached up and took a book that looked like it was made of flesh and written in blood and opened it "Hmmm… Legion's guide to Angel Wing desert… nope"

He placed the book back and pulled out another one and opened it to see what it was about.

"Ah the various spells of domination, torture and possessions of Demons… read it, I give it a four out of ten" Peter said with a snort as he placed the book back and reached for another "Let's see here… hmm, how to make your very own Demon hound, tempting but no…"

Hours passed as Peter went from one shelf to another, coming through various tomes for any sort of information on the Nephilim. Other than a few volumes on the Horsemen, he came up short. Thankfully it sounded like the Orgy across the hall was still going strong and may not even be at it's climax yet, allowing Peter to somewhat take his time in examining Lilith's vast library. After checking through over a dozen different sections and two different levels, Peter had just made it to the top level when he heard the door that leads into the library suddenly open and shut, loudly.

Peter froze as he cautiously approached the railing and very carefully peeked over the edge to see who may have entered the chamber. He was greeted to the sight of a large snarling spike covered Demon carrying several large books that each were the size of Peter's torso. The agent of the Tribunal could faintly make out the Demon's complaints. Cursing Lilith for making him place the books back and missing out on the Succubus Orgy going on not too far.

"Trust me pal, you're not the only one that doesn't want to be here…" Peter said as he moved away from the railing and examined the current level he was on. It was far smaller than the bottom levels, with even fewer sections in it. And at the very back along the wall was a large study of sorts with a massive desk made of what looked to be petrified wood and on it, several large books.

' _Let's see if those might be one of the books I'm looking for…'_ Peter hummed to himself as he carefully approached the desk, being sure to mind the sounds of the Demon several floors below him.

It was than that a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Peter's neck and what felt like a pair of perfect sized and shaped breasts pressing into his back as an amused woman's voice spoke directly into his ear as a low sensual whisper that caused him to shiver in desire and dread.

" **And just who might you be?"**

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Discovered!


	3. Chapter 3

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Spawn Hades** : It was one of them.

 **Dave Bennett** : Well I know what section of this site I'm avoiding. And now I have an even bigger reason to not bother with those stories.

 **Fenrir44** : Yes, it's that Morrigan with a few slight alterations to help her fit into this world a little better. Granted on her own she could get by fine, but it is a rather grim and brutal universe and well only way to get by is by being rather brutal yourself.

 **DarkJoey** : No never played it but I heard it's good. A Spider-man crossover with either that or even Bioshock might be a good story.

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : He was probably kept under watch or sent somewhere else entirely when this was all going down and maybe still had some of those Watcher like beings the Council uses to help get his guns to his brothers. Guess we'll find out in Darksiders 3 or at least get an idea as to where he is. Or he could be on some world that's like a giant vacation and casino resort getting laid while laughing at the predicament his sister, brothers and Earth is in.

 **Guest** : I would say start with Darksiders 2, it gives a good detail account of what the Nephilim were like and why it is they were eventually wiped out and some backstory on Death and the other three Horsemen to some extent. Also check out the book Darksiders Abomination Vault which details a rogue Angel trying to locate Nephilim weapons of mass destruction and the Darksiders wiki site. Together they show that the Nephilim were a race that could not be allowed to keep existing or everyone, Demon, Angel and everything in between would have been killed. The Nephilim winning wasn't like instant destruction of the universe, they were massacring entire worlds, destroying entire races and were planning to take over Eden, which was made for mankind, when they were finally stopped. So it was more they win and everyone else was dead. It's part of the reason why the Dark Prince aka Lucifer aka Satan aka whatever you want to call him since he has like thirty names, was trying to resurrect them in Darksiders 2 through Lilith. Heaven would be utterly screwed if he had them at his command on top of his army of horrors. His webs are more organic like silk in his current form and have some magical properties.

 **FablesFan05** : I've heard of it and played the Wolf Among us game, but I never read the actual comics. Heard there good though.

 **90skid4life** : Yeah, that spider that bit Peter should have had a label saying **Warning, high chance to attract beautiful women, most of whom are sociopaths!**

 **Mezazra** : Do I what?

 **JC** : Who says that Norman isn't a former member that went rogue at some point in the past.

 **So this will be my last story to update until after the holidays. Luckily i had the forethought to at least upload this chapter to the Doc Manager before i left so i could iron out a few things through my phone. Enjoy and happy Holidays.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, Darkstalkers or Darksiders characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Peter very slowly looked over his shoulder to see a pair of bright green eyes looking at him in amusement and curiosity.

' _Crap…'_ Peter thought as he saw that the woman had long sea green hair along with an odd pair of small demonic bat like wings extending out of her head.

Her name was Morrigan, once the sadistic and iron fisted ruler of Aensland, a small world that she and Lilith had conquered eons ago when Heaven and Hell openly raged war against the other. There were rumors that one of Morrigan's servants had led a coup d'etat against her and rove her back to the fringes of Hell and into her sister's arms. These rumors were of course false as Peter knew that Morrigan was far too powerful to let such a thing happen, the real reason was she likely grew bored ruling her own domain and decided to leave it for whoever wanted it most.

"Aww what's wrong? Star struck?" she teased as she pulled back from Peter until she was several meters away from him and took a sitting position in mid-air that was oddly innocent yet painfully erotic at the same time while a pair of demonic bat like wings flapped every so often thought Peter doubted it was what was keeping her afloat.

' _Great job Peter, you make it this far without arousing Lilith's attention, but you end up getting her sister's instead'_ Peter thought as he saw that she wasn't armed or had taken an appearance that was more suited for combat. This could work to his advantage, so long as he remained a little of a threat for as long as possible.

The woman smirked at Peter as she saw him sizing her up, mistaking it for lust rather than tactical analysis "Most who gaze upon me usually are, so I don't blame you. Don't worry, I'll give you some time to regain your precious little senses"

She was wearing a sleeveless black bustier top adorned with white feathers and a small heart cut out beneath her breasts in the shape of a heart. Her long toned legs were covered by purple nylons with bat shaped patterns, and shiny black knee-high boots.

"How did you know I was here?" Peter asked as he tired to keep his distance from the smirking Succubi.

Morrigan chuckled at this as she slowly hovered around Peter before she came to a stop above the table, with her on her chest and her legs crossing at the heel while she held her head up by her arm on some invisible surface and her other hand wrapped a few strands of her hair around her index finger "You're not as good at sneaking around as you think. I saw you worm your way in earlier and I've been following you ever since and when it was necessary, divert a few Demons that may have run into you and raised that pesky little alarm Lilith had installed recently"

' _Well… that would explain why I didn't encounter many on the way here'_ Peter thought to himself while ignoring the slight hit his pride took in regard to his stealth skills before something occurred to him "Wait, if you did know I was here and have been following me around… why haven't you told your sister yet? I'm sure she'd like to know someone uninvited is running around her house"

Morrigan shrugged at this as she glanced down towards the door that led out of the massive chamber "She seems to be enjoying having her cunt eaten out at the moment and it's been oh so long since I've seen her so happy. I didn't want to interrupt her… yet"

She then giggled as she suddenly got right in his face and cupped his chin as her voice dropped to a low sensual whisper "Besides I was curious as to why one of the Tribunal's agents was here. You're not here for the orgy…"

She then gave Peter a very obvious look over as she licked her lisp "Shame, I can tell you have a body I wouldn't mind curling up next to after a nice hard rut or ten"

"What makes you think that I'm not here for that?" Peter asked as he tried to pull away but found Morrigan's hold on him to be solid.

Morrigan giggled at this as she brushed some of her hair out of the way "Well given that your rummaging through my sister's study in her 'library of extreme boredom' rather than across the hall having your cock rode by me or any one of my sister and I's servants, you're here for something else and you seem to think it's in one of these musky old tomes here"

"I won't confirm or deny that" Peter said with a cough "Look I just need a certain book of her's and once I get it, I'll be out of your two's hair until I bring it back when I'm done with it"

"Oh, and what happens if your late on returning it?" Morrigan asked with a grin as she wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and her legs secured themselves around his waist "You willing to accept the 'late fee' punishment?"

"Uhhhh…" Peter said as he tired to find a proper response which was hard given that one of the two most beautiful Succubi known to creation was literally grinding up against his pelvis.

Morrigan grinned as she rubbed her covered pussy against a growing bulge in the man's pants and reached for his mask to remove before he suddenly reached out and stopped her hand cold with an almost painful grip on her wrist.

"Don't" he said in a serious tone that caused her to shiver.

"Ooh… someone's shy" Morrigan said with a lick of her lips as she leaned in closer "What happens if I try to take it off?"

"You'll get hurt" Peter said simply as he tried to push Morrigan's hand away but found that the green haired seductress was for the moment matching his strength.

The playful sister of Lilith smirked at this, her arousal at the man before her both resisting her and hurting her slightly, rising. But it was also mirroring her slowly growing rage at being denied "Is that right?"

"Yes" Peter said as he began to apply more force to push Morrigan's hand away.

At this, Morrigan's coy grin fell completely and her eyes darkened "You know, there isn't a lot of things that bother me. But when someone sneaks into my home, goes through my sister's things without permission and then has the gull to threaten me without the courtesy of taking me in any shape or form I desire… well it tends to make me angry"

"Yeah, take it up with my master's customer's service" Peter said as he suddenly shoved Morrigan away as a tinging sensation flashed through the base of his skull.

The reason was Morrigan who had conjured a spear of red and black energy above them and tired to skewer Peter through the skull. Peter just narrowly avoided the spear of dark energy as it embedded itself into the ground with enough force to crack the stone. Morrigan pouted at this as she summoned two small orbs of Hellfire in her hands to throw at Peter before her eyes were suddenly covered by a blob of web.

"Gah!" she shrieked in surprise as she tired to remove the webbing only to feel Peter's foot slam into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her and sending her into the wall.

Peter watched as the wind was seemingly knocked out of Morrigan as he shot multiple web bullets and lines at the Succubi as she began to slide down the wall. The added web restrains pinned her to the wall, keeping her secured. Peter watched as the green haired demon struggled to get free before she let out a huff as she blindly glared at where she sensed Peter to be standing.

"When I get out of this little spider… I'll rip your balls off and feed them to my hellhounds" she said before her mouth was covered by another dose of webbing from Peter.

"If I had a price of gold every time I heard that threat I'd have…" Peter took a second to count how many he would have before continuing "Exactly seventy-three million, nine hundred and sixty-three thousand, two hundred and seventeen coins as of now"

Peter then turned his attention back to the books before him and looked to see what they were about.

The first one was a rather in depth look into the Dark Kingdom's politics. While interesting, it wasn't quite what he was looking for. The second book was a series of dark rituals that could transform even Heaven's most powerful warriors into servants for the Dark Prince and a large list of potential subjects to use these on.

' _Hmm she's got quite the list here… Azrael… Gabriel… Michael… the near unstoppable Leader of the Night Sentinels … Abaddon… Uriel… Angela…'_ Peter's eyes narrowed at some of the names as he let out a low whistle and glanced towards the struggling form of Morrigan "Man, your sister has some balls on her if she's planning to try and use some of these rituals on some of the White City's finest though I would like to see Abaddon turn into a Demon, just to see his expression once he takes a look in the mirror"

Morrigan's response was a muffled threat as she began to try and physically tear herself free while Peter turned his attention back to the last two books on the table. The third seemed to be a detailed record of sorts of Lilith's very active sex life. Peter risked giving it a deeper look and blushed as he saw the page he read was about Lilith and Morrigan's very intense sexual encounters with each other over the past three days.

' _O…kay did not need to read that. I mean the first few entries were nice but by the Creator they got into some dark shit'_ Peter thought with a shake of his head as he looked to see the final book was closed and secured by a series of mystical runes and a simple looking but highly advance internal working lock that looked to be Maker's work.

"Well either this is it or it's Lilith's diary…" Peter said as he picked the book up before he held up his other hand and opened a small vortex that led to a sort of storage space that he created years ago to store items in that he coudlnt afford to carry on his person either because he didn't want to risk losing it or because it was too cumbersome.

Peter dropped the book inside and turned to leave before he heard the sounds of his web tearing and a low growl on anger from Morrigan as he felt a tingling sensation at the base of his skull increase to an intensity that it began to physically hurt Peter. Morrigan was there, her top ripped and exposing one of her breasts while her pants and hair had small bits of his webbing still attached. Her wings fluttered as she folded her arms under her bust, pushing them up slightly as she glared at Peter who was slowly backing away.

"Uh, look about the whole webbing you up… hehehe…" Peter chuckled sheepishly as he held his hands up in a nonthreatening way as he tired to put a little bit of space between him and her.

" **I'm gonna break your spirit and make it my personal bitch"** Morrigan muttered darkly as her eyes glowed before she moved in a blur almost too fast for Peter to track.

"Now if I had a gold coin every time I heard that I'd-… wait that's actually the first time I ever heard a threat like that. Good job! You're my first in saying that new threat to me" Peter beamed as he ducked under a punch from Morrigan before he leaped away from the enraged Succubus.

"And your gonna be the first Spider of the Tribunal that I ever killed!" Morrigan hissed as she sent several blasts of pure demonic energy towards Peter.

He ducked, leaped and side stepped a vast majority of them but quickly found that instead of striking the wall or floor, they would fly back around and try to hit Peter again. He hissed in annoyance as he tired to rush for the various book shelfs on this floor to use for added cover but Morrigan seemed to anticipate this as she placed herself between Peter and his supposed cover with a scowl on her face as she mentally controlled the various energy orbs trying to hit Peter.

' _Can't keep this up forever!'_ Peter thought as he felt one of the orbs fly past his arm, just grazing the very surface of his armored coat, causing it to sizzle slightly from the intensity of the energy within.

Peter just narrowly avoided another volley of energy orbs that would have burnt his head to a crisp when he suddenly saw a heeled boot approaching his head. He raised his arm to block it, gritting his teeth slightly in pain as he stopped the blow before he shoved the limb down and grabbed Morrigan by the sides of her head and pulled her surprised face into his skull. The result was a loud echoing 'crack' as her nose broke under the impact. But Peter didn't escape unscathed either, his vison momentarily went blurry and his skull flared in pain slightly.

"Damn woman… what the hell is your head made of, Uru Metal?" Peter groaned as he saw that the pain from Peter's headbutt had caused Morrigan's focus to lapse and the energy orbs to dissipate.

Not wasting a second longer, he raced past her and leaped over the balcony and let gravity pull him down towards the bottom level. He had just reached the third level and was about to shoot a web line out towards the bottom of the second and use his momentum to swing towards the door and through it when he felt his sixth sense tingle again as he heard a faint 'whoosh' sound behind him.

' _Ah crap'_ Peter thought as he tired to turn in time, only to receive a powerful energy blast to the torso that sent him flying into the ground at a blurring speed.

 **KOOM!**

The stone around Peter buckled and cracked as he created a small crater of sorts with his body. He tried to stand only to yelp in pain as Morrigan landed feet first on his chest, nearly breaking his entire rib cage and knocking the wind out of him.

"Okay… that one hurt" Peter groaned in pain as Morrigan glared down at him with narrowed glowing red eyes. Her nose had since healed but a small stream of blood remained, marring the beautiful image she normally displayed.

"Good…" Morrigan hissed as she raised her leg before stomping down on his neck, hard. She pressed her heel down on his Adam's apple, causing him to let out a chocked sound as she summoned a small amount of Hellfire in her hand and raised it as she prepared to strike him down "And to think I wanted to fuck you"

At this Peter chuckled painfully "Sorry… but I'm… on the clock… get b-back to me… afterwards"

"There won't be an afterwards for you" Morrigan hissed as she prepared to incinerate Peter's head to ashes before feeding his body to her personal guard of Knights before another voice stopped her.

"Now, now sister… is that anyway to treat a guest?"

Peter and Morrigan's eyes both widened as they looked towards the entryway of the library to see Lilith herself standing there, her body bare and covered in sweat and cum as she looked at the two with an expression that somehow seemed to be a combination of lust, annoyance, intrigue, amusement, anger and surprise.

' _How the hell can she show so many different expressions at once?'_ Peter thought with a puzzling expression on his face as he felt Morrigan step off of him.

"Lilith, why are you here?" Morrigan demanded with a scowl of annoyance that quickly fell as she watched how her sister's breasts raised with every breath she took.

"Well dear sister, it's quite hard to lose myself in the pleasures that our Succubi give when I can hear and feel you and your new toy tearing into each other like two rabid hounds, in my own personal study no less!" Lilith said as her tail curled in annoyance.

"He started it when he snuck in here" Morrigan said as she glared down at Peter as he slowly stood back up.

"So I see…" Lilith said as she turned her eyes towards Peter, narrowing in interest as she recognized one of the Spiders of the Living Tribunal "And what pray tell brings you to my humble domain, boy? Do you wish to partake in the pleasures that I, my sister and staff can offer?"

"Tempting but no" Peter said as he wiped some dust off his coat and adjusted his hood back on, covering most of his masked face "Maybe next time"

"Shame, it's been some time since I had a spider of any race or gender in between my legs" Lilith said in a low husky tone as she eyed Peter's body with hunger.

"He took the book that deals with your precious Nephilim's creation and various conquests before their annihilation before the gates of Eden" Morrigan said, interrupting her sister's fantasy.

All sense of lust left Lilith's face at hearing her sister's words "…What?"

"No, I didn't" Peter said with a shake of his head.

"Yes, you did!" Morrigan said as she jabbed Peter in the chest "You took it and placed it in some sort of pocket space"

"Where's your proof!?" Peter demanded before suddenly Lilith was next to him, her inhumanly soft hands cupping his chin as she gazed into his eyes with an unreadable but powerful expression in her glowing green eyes.

"Open your pocket space and give me back the book" she said in a tone that echoed across the room and caused Peter to shiver to his very core as he felt an urge to obey before he shook it off.

Lilith's eyes narrowed in interest and rage as she saw that Peter had resisted her mystically enhanced order. She wasn't entirely surprised, he was a Spider of the Tribunal, his power was only surpassed by that of the Horsemen, of course he wouldn't be easy to dominate.

' _Though I put enough power into that command to break some of the Hellguard's greatest warriors barring Abaddon himself'_ Lilith thought as she felt Peter try to free himself from her grasp.

Morrigan chuckled a she saw the Spider try to tear himself away from her naked sister "Try all you want, she won't let you go until you do what she says"

At this, Peter ceased his moving as he tired his best to glance towards Morrigan "Is that right?"

"Yes" she nodded in a confident tone.

Peter turned to see Lilith looking at him with a smirk before it fell as Peter grabbed her wrist lightly.

"Well Lilith… would you see it fit to let me go if I stop doing this?" Peter asked before he suddenly sent a powerful and painful electrical blast of mystical lightning into the Demon Queen's hand.

"AH!" Lilith screeched in surprise and pain as she tore her hand from Peter and pulled it against her breast. The skin around her wrist was brunt until it was almost charred, exposing bits of muscle and even the faintest traces of bone underneath.

Peter had used that brief moment of distraction to leap over Lilith and send a powerful kick to the back of her head. The result was Lilith flying into Morrigan who made to rush to her sister's aid. Peter didn't stay to see the two collide as he landed in a roll and broke off into a sprint towards the doorway. While Peter was powerful, he knew a fight against both Lilith and Morrigan in the heart of their Demon filled citadel would not end well for him.

So, he didn't even bother to slow down as he rammed right through the door and into a passing Demon, knocking it over as he raced into the room that was until a few minutes ago hosting an orgy.

Several Succubi who were still there saw Peter and hissed at him as one fell back and vegan to gather her magic to use while the other two rushed towards Peter with their fangs, claws and barbed tails at the ready. Peter's eyes narrowed as he unsheathed his stingers and prepared to face them when suddenly he felt his body freeze in place before he was lifted into the air and flung into a nearby wall and kept there by some invisible force. The three Succubi were taken back by this action before they looked to see their mistresses standing in the doorway. Morrigan had a scowl on her face while Lilith had her hand up and aimed at Peter.

"That wasn't very kind of you little Spider" Lilith said as she approached the pinned immortal, her breasts shaking ever so slightly with each step she took.

Morrigan opted for flying over, her wings barley flapping hard as she came to hover before Peter and gave him a dark grin of amusement.

"You didn't really think that would work, did you?"

"Honestly… I sort of hoped it would" Peter said as Morrigan smirked as she landed back on the ground and had her wings seemingly meld back into her body while Lilith gave the three Succubi a look that sent them hurrying towards the exit, leaving the three of them alone.

"Now then… where were we?" Lilith asked sarcastically as she quirked her head to the side, her eyes filled with rage as she placed her now healed hand on her bare hip.

"I think we were about to either kill him or torture him" Morrigan suggested as she kneeled down next to a pile of pillows and blankets that was the epicenter of several Succubi's lovemaking. She licked her lips as she could still smell the lingering sex on the fabrics "Mmm… I'm starting to wish I joined you here earlier sister"

"Yes, I'm sure you are" Lilith smirked before it fell as she stared back at Peter "I will not ask again, why are you in my home and why did you take my book?"

"Would you believe me that I snuck into your home to watch the orgy? As for the book… bit of light reading?" Peter said before he hissed in pain as he felt Lilith's mind try to breach his for answers "Also ow…"

Lilith hissed through her teeth as her tail whipped the air in aggravation while Morrigan yawned, stretching her arms above her head which in turn pushed her breasts out more "Just get over with it Lilith. It's clear he wont reveal why he's here"

"You'd be surprised what I can get others to do" Lilith said with a grin as she held up her hand and began to channel a large amount of demonic energy into it, causing Peter to tense in preparation for pain before a small vortex opened up in front of Peter and dropped the book he snagged earlier to drop to the floor with an audible 'thud'.

"What the hell?" Peter said with wide eyes.

"Please, reaching into your own little pocket dimension and retrieving my book, which is laced with numerous spells and incantations that allow me to find and retrieve it, is child's play" Lilith said in a low whisper as she ran a hand down Peter's side, causing him to shiver at the warm, almost scorching touch she had.

"Now why are you so interested in this book?" Lilith asked as she held the tome up with an unseen force for Peter to see better "What could you possibly hope to gain from this?"

Peter didn't respond at first as he tired to think up a good excuse. Saying he was hoping to uncover more about a Nephilim that's somehow cheated death by going to where it supposedly died didn't sound like a smart thing to do. Lilith and Morrigan struck him as the types who would gossip information that valuable and after that word will travel and within days one of or all of the Horsemen were know about it.

' _When this is over, I really need to speak with Adriana about lying convincingly or hell track down Loki and see if he'll teach me how to make a bold face lie sound like it was the very epitome of truth'_ Peter thought as he tired to think of an answer before he let out a sigh and decided to wing it and hope for the best.

"I've received word that some sorcerer running around that could be a potential threat to the Balance may have been trained by a Nephilim mystic and I figured that book there might confirm what he said in regards to who trained him…" Peter said.

"Is that right?" Lilith said with an unimpressed expression on her face "Who did they say trained him?"

"Didn't get a name, at least not an actual one" Peter said with a slight shrug "Only that it called itself the Goblin and that he learned everything he knew from him before he died on some world the Nephilim attacked before their destruction"

At this, Lilith's eyes narrowed in interest as she glanced over at her book. Morrigan saw this and decided to voice her thoughts on the manner.

"Was there a Nephilim that called itself that?" she asked. She never bothered with her beloved sister's creations. They were too serious and boring for her liking.

Lilith didn't answer right away as she waved her hand over the book, causing it to open and a series of small streams of magical runes and scripture to pour out as hundreds of pages raced by before they came to a stop three thirds of the way into the book. Peter's eyes strained to read the writing. The page was filled with hundreds of names and small detailed notes about each Nephilim and where they died. A vast number said Eden which didn't surprise Peter, but there were quite a few that had the names of other worlds. Some Peter recognized and some he didn't.

Lilith's eyes traveled down the page until she came to the name she was looking for. Peter tired to see what the name of the Nephilim was but the tome snapped shut before he could read what it said. Morrigan watched as Lilith glanced up at Peter with narrowed eyes.

"What is the name of the sorcerer your looking for?" she demanded in a low whisper.

' _Shit…'_ Peter thought with wide eyes that he was thankful were hidden by his mask and hood "Um… he didn't say. Didn't seem to be the monologuing type but he uh... had a dark orange cloak and looked like some sort of Demon with a magic flaming sword and could yell really and I mean really loud"

Lilith's eyes narrowed into slits at this while Morrigan frowned as she stared at her sister "Is what he saying true?"

"It's possible" she said as she cupped her chin "After all, the 'Goblin' as he took to calling himself was very adept at keeping things he didn't want others to know about hidden, even from beings as powerful as I. Hiding a sort of student wouldn't take too much effort on his part. Particularly if his student was smart enough to keep himself hidden"

"Do you think he could be as great as a threat as this one claims him to be?" Morrigan questioned.

"Perhaps" Lilith nodded "While the Goblin wasn't the most powerful of his brothers and sisters, his sorcery and necromancy rivaled Death's. If he taught enough of these skills to this student of his before his demise at Zorgrist… he could become a sufficient threat indeed"

"Really?" Morrigan said with a raised brow "Enough to garner the Horsemen's attention?"

At this Lilith snorted in grim amusement "Seven Hells no. In fact, it's a wonder that this thing has gained the attention of the Tribunal"

"What can I say, it's a slow day for him and well I was complaining about not having much to do. The boss decided to hook me up" Peter said as he tired to move but his efforts were met with failure.

"So, it would seem…" Lilith said before her book vanished in a flash of black fire and red smoke. She ten looked up at Peter and frowned "If this is all you wanted to know, you could have simply asked"

"I thought of it, but it looked like you were having too much fun earlier and I didn't want to interrupt" Peter said with a shrug.

At this Lilith smirked coyly at him "Quite the contrary. I would have gladly told you this while you and I were in the throes of our passion. Whispering to you the powers this Nephilim held while I rode you until I leaked of your seed, muttering the numerous feast he accomplished as you bent me over like a beast and unleashed your frustrations upon my body"

Peter gaped at the Succubi while Morrigan shrugged "She makes a good point. You could have simply stripped yourself of your articles, wandered in and told her what you wanted as you penetrated her without warning"

"Really? It could have been that easy?" Peter said with a look of disbelief under his mask.

Seriously, he could have avoided all of this if he just asked? Well went right up and started to fuck her without warning before asking, but still!

"Of course, though I may have tried to strangle you in reflex but after some time yes. I may have told you what you wanted to hear though I reckon you would have a hard time concentrating…" Lilith smirked up at Peter as she waved her hand over him and not a moment sooner, Peter felt the force keeping him pinned to the wall suddenly vanish and allowed him to fall to the ground.

He landed in a crouch as the two Succubi watched him intently.

"Uh what are you going to do with me now?" Peter asked nervously as he stood up and looked back and forth between the two sisters "If nothing, can I go now?"

"I say we incinerate you for breaking my nose" Morrigan said with a minor glare towards Peter.

Lilith didn't respond as she stared at Peter with an inquisitive expression before a smirk formed on her face "Well, I say we do something differently"

Morrigan turned her attention towards Lilith "Like what?"

"Well, I was in the middle of a wonderous orgasm before I was forced to stop on your two's account and even now beneath the anger you feel towards this one, I can feel your lust for him pouring off you like a waterfall. Even now the idea of being taken by him is causing your cunt to dampen with hunger. It's begging to have his cock fill it" Lilith said with a grin as she stepped closer to her sister and cupped her crouch with her hand, causing Morrigan to moan.

"S-So what are y-you saying?" she gasped as Lilith licked the side of her neck.

Lilith leaned up towards her sister's ear, nibbling on the lob slightly as she raised a leg up and wrapped it around the green haired demon's waist "I say… we indulge ourselves. After all, look at him?"

Morrigan looked towards Peter and saw that while his face was covered, his masks lenses were solely on her and her beloved sister. Morrigan bit her lip as she felt her sister's naked body pressing into her own and dry humped her all the while they were being watched by an agent of the Balance.

Lilith glanced up at Peter and battered her eyes at him as Morrigan ran a hand over one of her horns "Would you like that Spider of the Tribunal? To experience a pleasure that very few beings in all of Creation have? To have me and my sister indulge in your deepest, darkest fantasies? To have us grant you pleasures of the body that you never knew you craved?"

Peter stared at the two as they waited for a response from him. After several minutes of silently debating the pros and cons of doing such a thing, Peter shook his head and reached a conclusion as Lilith pulled her sister's top down to reveal Morrigan's breasts and rubbed a finger over the erect nipple.

' _Ah fuck it all… I wasn't given a time frame on this mission'_ Peter thought as he reached up and removed his mask and lowered his hood, much to the two Succubi's delight as they grabbed him and teleported him and themselves to Lilith's quarters.

If the Balance comes to an end and the End War began earlier than planned because of this, least Peter could say he got it with the two most beautiful Succubi in all of Creation.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Threesome with both Lilith and Morrigan before Peter sets off to the long-forsaken world of ice, Zorgrist.


	4. Chapter 4

Answers to reviewer's questions or statements:

 **treyalexander63917** : There's a very small amount of begrudging respect for the other though a little more on the Horsemen's side since the Tribunal and his Spiders' having been fighting to maintain the Balance longer than they and the Charred Council have. Peter and Death's relationship will be similar to what Peter had with Logan in the comics, Fury and Peter will be screwing each other like animals in heat every chance they get. Strife will more often than not try to shoot Peter to get him to shut up and War will show a good amount of respect for Peter and some of his kin... before threatening to kill him if he doesn't shut up.

 **Adtr509** : Hey if you were thinking about an unholy threesome between Spider-man, Lilith and Morrigan over the holidays and the near since I left this chapter, I say worth it... maybe.

 **gunman** : Hey if people are complaining about a cliffhanger and demanding more because they can't stand the wait, I say I've written a very engaging chapter. Well they are Succubi so if anything, Peter's fighting and hurting them might as well be flirting to them, which it probably is. Them She-Demons seem to reveal in pain. Ehhhh one on one Peter could take either Lilith or Morrigan but together and in the heart of their domain? Yeah he ain't pulling that off, smart thing to do is bail. Oh Morrigan and Lilith know there's more to what Peter was willing to tell them but they'll accept his answer… for now. Right now they have more pressing things to attend to like engaging in a steamy threesome.

 **Fenrir44** : I may end up doing that.

 **Silver crow** : Now you have a reason to come back and read more of this story.

 **rmarcano321** : Cause they are the only two attractive Succubus I could think of that would work in this story's universe.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, Darkstalkers or Darksiders characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

It wasn't even a second after Peter and the two Succubi had appeared in Lilith's private chambers that the two She-Demons both fell to their knees and began to unbuckle the straps of Peter's pants and try to force the fabric down his legs so they could wrap their mouths around the source of the bulge they could see straining against his pants. Peter used this time to remove his coat and let it fall to the floor along with his mask as he cupped both women's heads as they gave his still covered dick a hard kiss, their lounges lapping over the white fabric.

Morrigan suddenly stood up and crashed her lips into Peter's who responded by trying to have his tongue meet her's before it could invade his own mouth. The sea green haired demon moaned as she pressed herself into him and wrapped a leg around his waist, pushing her groin into his very obvious erection. She pulled herself up a little more before she wrapped her other leg around his waist and began to grind into him as their tongues darted out of each other's mouths and into the others to explore. Lilith, now having more room to undo the last of the straps on Peter's pants, had finally succeeded in pulling them down and didn't hesitate to give his dick a long lick from the base towards where the tip was before covering it in her mouth and gave his organ a hard suck that caused him to shudder in response, much to Morrigan's amusement.

"Careful sister, wouldn't want him to blow too early" she said as she pulled herself out of her kiss with Peter and glanced over her shoulder at Lilith who was to busy sucking Peter off to verbally respond at the moment.

Lilith's wings flapped as she released Peter's cock, several strands of spit connecting her chin and lips to his organ as she looked up at Morrigan "You mean you don't want him to blow before you have a taste yourself"

"Maybe…" she giggled as Peter let her down to kneel next to her sister.

Lilith gave his prick a few kisses along the tip before she trailed up and down the length with her tongue for the next few minutes, teasing taking him all that way into her mouth again before pulling back suddenly to expose his sensitive cock for Morrigan to lick while Lilith was pulled up to Peter and brought into a heated kiss. The sea green hared Succubus moaned at the taste of Peter's warm flesh in her mouth as she bobbed her head back and forth, her tongue lashing at the sides while her hands trailed up and down his thighs before one rested on his balls and fondled them and the other gripped his ass to keep him steady as she gave him an even more intense blowjob then what he received from her sister.

Peter began to thrust into her mouth, causing her to moan in delight as she released his ass and let him fuck her face while Lilith held her head still while she continued to make out with Peter, their tongues darting into the other's mouth.

Lilith's mouth watered at the sight of her sister nearly choking on Peter's cock before she kneeled down and gave the younger Demon a push, causing her to release Peter's member and allow her to seize it with her own mouth. Lilith didn't waste any time as began to bob her head up and down his length again and stimulated it with a series of hard sucks and licks before she finally released him and jacked him off with her one free hand as she gazed up at Peter with drool running down her chin and on to her tits.

Morrigan giggled as she leaned back in and gave Peter's cock a lick as Lilith continued to increase the friction of her handjob on his pole while her tongue trailed a series of small circles on his balls.

"Careful sister, you wouldn't want to risk ripping it off... like the last one" the green haired demon whispered huskily.

"Wait what?" Peter said with wide eyes, his cock softening slightly, much to Lilith's displeasure.

"She's joking" the She-demon gave Peter a lustful grin as she gave Peter's tip a hard suck while she sent a telepathic message to her sister ' _I thought we agreed to never mention that incident again!'_

 _'I made no such promises_ ' Morrigan teased as she licked the side of her sister's face before she began to travel down to her wet core.

Lilith rolled her eyes as she continued to bob her head up and down Peter's length while his hands rested on her hair and horns. She let out a breathily moan as Peter's fingers raked across the runes on her horns with his finger tips, bits of his holy energy creating an odd but pleasurable sensation as their two natures met and clashed.

Lilith suddenly gasped at the intrusion of her ass by her sister's tongue, causing her to release Peter's soaked cock to the cool air of her room before she took Peter into her throat again and held him there as she gave him a powerful suck that almost caused him to stagger in surprise and pleasure before releasing him again, a trail of spit connecting her mouth to his well lubricated penis.

"L-Lie down…" Lilith moaned as her sister's tongue danced across her asshole while her fingers delved into her leaking pussy.

Peter nodded as he fell back on the unnaturally soft silk sheets of Lilith's bed as Lilith nearly fell face first into the floor, her arms keeping her up, as Morrigan's tongue moved from her ass to her pussy and back again. The mother of all demons panted like a whore as she dug her nails into the ground as her beloved sister worked her lower body closer and closer to her orgasm.

Peter watched as his hand drifted to his well lubricated prick and began to jack off to the sight of Lilith getting eaten out by her sister. Lilith's breath hitched as Morrigan's fingers dove in and out of her wet twat at a feverish pace, causing the elder Succubi's body to shake as she hit her orgasm and her mouth let out a silent scream. Morrigan giggled as she brought up her cum coated fingers to her face and licked the juices from them before she seized her sister by the hair and pulled her back so she could kiss her. Lilith moaned at the taste of her own cum on her sister's lips as their hands ran over one another. Grabbing and pinching each other's flesh as the Spider on Lilith's bed grew closer and closer to ejaculating his cum at the sight of them lost in one another's pleasure.

Morrigan noticed this and smirked at Peter as Lilith's lips found their way down to her breasts "Mmm, look sister, he appears ready to blow"

Lilith followed Morrigan's gaze and smirked as she could feel the cum within the Spider rising "Well we better make sure it doesn't go to waste now, hmm?"

Lilith and Morrigan both approached Peter and fell to their knees and stuck their tongues out as Peter continued to jack his cock off to them. After several pumps he let the white substance shoot out in several thick ropes on to the two demoness' faces and watched as they began licking some that landed on their lips lips and swallowed it as they laid back on their knees and turned their attention to each other again. Peter stood their slightly out of breath as Morrigan and Lilith licked and sucked his cum off one other while their hands reached down and roughly gripped the other's tits.

Lilith's wings and tail twitched as her sister pinched her nipples as she began to push her on to her back. Lilith giggled as she laid flat while Morrigan crawled over her until her wet and dripping pussy was right in her face. The mother of all demons licked her lips as she licked her sibling's slit while her hands secured Morrigan's hips. Her sister moaned at the feeling of Lilith eating her snatch out while Peter slowly fell to his knees and began to part Lilith's legs. The elder Succubus's tail twitched as she sensed what Peter was about to do and helped him by lifting her hips off the ground enough to offer Peter's throbbing prick a better target.

"Are you ready to indulge yourself in the greatest pussy of all time?" Morrigan said as she looked back at Peter with a lustful grin.

"Oh yeah..." Peter said as he slowly inserted himself into Lilith's pussy.

The feeling was almost unlike anything he's ever felt before. It was tight, warm, wet, soft, and more words that he could scarcely begin to list off that could describe the peer nirvana of what he was feeling.

"Holy shit" Peter hissed out as he gripped Lilith's hips while her tail snaked around his waist, securing him in place.

Lilith moaned at the feeling of Peter stretching her, his hands rubbing up and down her sides while she continued to eat her beloved sister's pussy. It's been decades since she's felt this much lust in a rut, even with her beloved sibling. She was half tempted to stop so she could call her wayward daughter Fury over. Granted there's no chance the Horseman would answer the call after their falling out a few centuries back, but she hoped the thought of having herself again and her sister along with a Spider would be reason enough for Fury to answer it.

 _'Perhaps one day'_ Lilith thought with a gasp as Peter began to thrust into her snatch while her sister rotated her body so that she was now facing Peter.

Morrigan winked at Peter as she leaned forward and caught his lips with her own, her hands running across his chest while one of his own gripped one of her tits and the other held on to Lilith's waist as he pounded into her with reckless abandon. The room was soon filled with the muffled moans, screams and gasps of Lilith as Peter rammed his cock into her again and again. Morrigan's sounds of ecstasy were close behind her sister's as Lilith's skillful tongue assaulted her green haired sibling's twat with an almost desperate hunger and desire.

"Of fuck, oh fuck baby, yes" Morrigan whispered as she broke her kiss with Peter and fondled her sister's bountiful breasts as she rode her face ' _This one is a definite keeper sister!'_

 _'Was there any doubt_ ' Lilith replied back with a muffled giggle as she licked her sister's clit as her cavern was assaulted by Peter's length and girth _'I always know how to pick them'_

 _'Your recent trysts with Samael say otherwise my love'_ Morrigan snickered as she made her way down to Peter's neck and began to lick and nibble on his flesh, leaving a myriad of hickies, a sort of claim that he was her and Lilith's to any Succubus that overstepped their boundaries.

' _Well excuse me for ensuring we will live comfortably for when Samael challenges the Dark Prince for lordship over all of Hell'_ Lilith said with an unseen eye roll.

Morrigan responded with a grunt as she pressed her pussy harder down on Lilith, forcing her to divert her attention back to pleasuring her neither regions as she brought Peter back into a lustful kiss that stole both parties breaths. The green haired demon's nails lengthened slightly into something akin to claws as she raked them over Peter's sweat covered chest, leaving faint red marks that healed just as quickly as they were made.

As Morrigan and Peter lost themselves in one another, Lilith took this time to both enjoy and search Peter's being. While the Spider's of the Tribunal have never gain much interest from her, she was still quite curious about them, and with one so close to her, his mental defenses otherwise occupied, the self proclaimed queen of Hell saw no reason why she couldn't delve into him a little, see what makes him tick. Lilith moaned as her mind entered Peter's, the pleasure he was feeling spilling into her own and increasing her lust and delight at their actions. The Succubus quickly pushed through and combed the outer portions of his mind, unwilling to dive to deep and risk alerting him and ending this pleasurable experience for all three of them... for now at least.

Peter and Morrigan however unknowingly made it difficult for Lilith to comb Peter's mind, their respective sexes dragging Lilith's concentration away from probing and more into fucking. She did her best to resist, unwilling to pass up such an opportunity to probe a Spider's mind but her approaching orgasm and the taste of Morrigan on her lips and the feeling of her and Peter's sinful connection made it a challenge for even a Succubus of her caliber.

It was just as Lilith was about to say to hell with it and withdraw herself from Peter's state of being that she felt it. There, beneath all of the pleasure, the sickening sense of justice and horrid nobility, lurked something dark… and angry. Her entire body shivered from a combination of her sister's hands gripping her tits hard, Peter's cock spearing into her cunt and the sense of pure, dark and demonic like rage that so desperately tried to keep itself hidden from the world.

To her, it felt absolutely… Venomous.

' _So, even someone like this isn't entirely pure... how interesting'_ Lilith thought with a gasp as a particularly hard thrust dragged her thoughts away from this interesting little bit of information and back to the rut she was in the middle of experiencing.

Minutes ticked by as Peter pounded into Lilith with all the force he could muster, driving the Demon mad with pleasure as she experienced what almost felt like a never ending orgasm. Even through the haze of lust she could sense that Peter was reaching his end with her based on the increased speed and power of his thrusts. Lilith's mouth watered at the thought of a Spider of the Tribunal's seed shooting into her. If she were any more mad or daring she'd let it take root inside her and grow... but she doubts her Dark Prince would allow such a thing.

 _'One can hope'_ she thought as she grabbed her sister by the face and pulled her off her soar tits and smashed her lips into her's.

Morrigan moaned as their tongues delved into one another's mouth, mapping each other out before Lilith broke the kiss with a loud moan as she hit the cusp of her orgasm just as Peter reached his.

"Son of a bitch" Peter growled out as he came inside Lilith's pussy.

"Praise the Dark Prince!" Lilith moaned as she felt Peter's cum paint the inside of her snatch.

Her legs and tail tightened around Peter's waist until both swore that she'd shatter his waist before her legs and tail went numb and she slumped against the ground with a blissful look on her face. Morrigan giggled at her sister's expression as she leaned down and caught her sibling's lips with her own, savoring the lust she tasted. Peter meanwhile let out a grunt as pulled himself out of the mother of all demons, a feat not so easily achieved even for the most chaste of Angels, and fell back on the bed with a tired sigh.

"Damn… never… been… that intense… holy shit…" he said as he tried to let his breathing under control.

It felt like he just fought a legion of demons with only a single arm for four days straight... again.

Lilith giggled as she and Morrigan crawled up on to the bed and each laid on one side of the man. Morrigan wiped some of Peter's cum off her sister's thighs and licked it clean off her fingers while Lilith settled for nuzzling into Peter's side with a content expression on her sweat covered face.

"You should feel honored, few have had the pleasure of both me and my sister at the same time" the mother of all demons said as she licked Peter's chest.

"Is that right?" Peter asked as Morrigan's hand traveled back down to his cock and began to pump it again, causing him to groan as his member started to harden under the Succubi's touch.

"Hmm, it appears he still has enough for one last round sister, shall we indulge him?" Morrigan said as she moved further down until her face was leveled with Peter's cock.

"Might as well, he's earned that much at least. And this time, you can ride him while I devour you as you did me" Lilith said as she followed her sister and within moments, their tongues and lips were pleasing Peter again.

' _I guess I can stay a little longer…'_ Peter thought as he cupped both Succubi's heads and let them work their demonic magic on his dick _'I mean it's not like Zorgist is going anywhere…'_

…

Peter had to resist the urge to shiver as he suddenly found himself in the middle of what could only be described as a dessert of snow and ice on the dark foreboding surface of Zorgrist several hours later.

The sky was fairly dark and the sun on this world never brightened it beyond a dark twilight, and that's when light could piece through the never-ending blizzards. He could faintly make out a few mountains some miles away but other than that, the landscape was nearly flat aside from the occasional hill or ridge of snow and ice. Peter shook his head in exasperation as he begun his journey through the snowy plains of Zorgrist.

Hours ticked by at a snail's pace as Peter traveled the cold plains, looking for any signs of anything unnatural, like say a supposed to be dead Nephilim.

"Heh, if the guy survived millions of years here on his own, maybe he deserves a second chance at life" Peter said to himself as he stopped at what looked to be a frozen river and kneeled down at it's bank.

He brushed some snow out of the way and peered into the surprisingly transparent ice and was greeted to the sight of a long dead and frozen solid Nephilim. Peter's brow furrowed at this before he stood up and glanced around himself a second time and began to notice things he just moments ago overlooked. Just barely visible beneath the snow and ice, ancient war machines, both of the invading Nephilim and this world's long dead inhabitants. Peter hummed at this before he looked across the frozen river to where he concluded the epicenter of this war took place.

 _'Well, might as well start where the greatest concentration of dead Nephilim are, might get lucky, might not_ ' Peter thought as he carefully made his way across the ice.

Peter barely made it several feet from the ice as he stepped on to the other shore when he felt his boot collide with something metal. Peter paused at this and looked down to see faint traces of golden armor sticking out form the snow.

"Hello, what do we have here?" Peter asked himself as he kneeled down and brushed some of the snow and ice out of the way only to come face to face with the frozen dead face of an armored Angel.

Peter raised a brow in slight surprise as he began to brush more snow away before he grabbed the Angel's corpse by it's armored collar and dragged it out. It must have been holding up a large amount of snow because no sooner did Peter pull it free from it's icy grave that the snow and ice began to collapse inward. Peter saw several more prominent mounds of snow and ice further down and some had bits of armor or wings sticking out of them.

He raised a hand, coated in his Venom blasts and began to blast at the snow and ice, watching as the mystical bolts of lightning coursed through the enchanted Angelic armor, turning them into small furnaces as the lightning superheated the metal briefly enough to start melting it's surroundings. After several minutes passed and the steam cleared, Peter's eyes narrowed at the sight of several dead Angles. While the ice had done a rather remarkable job of preserving them, it was clear to Peter that they weren't dead for very long based on how deep in the snow they were compared to some of the long dead Nephilim beneath them.

He calculated a week tops.

' _Well Azrael did say that his source on a surviving Nephilim was reliable and nothing's more reliable to an Angel then a member of the Hellguard'_ Peter thought as he examined some of the wounds inflicted on the long dead Angelic warriors _'Though that now raises the question as to why the Hellguard was all the way out here… I think another visit to the White City will be in order soon. I don't like the idea of the Hellguard, likely under Abaddon's orders, being all the way out here in the middle of nowhere going through ancient Nephilim mass graves and battlefields without anyone knowing. Better get to the bottom of this before the Horsedemn find out and wage a four man assualt on the White City in retaliation'_

His eyes continued to scan the snow and ice for signs of any more Angel's their possible attacker or attackers if there was more than one. Aside from a bunch of long dead and frozen Nephilim that were likely unearthed by these Angels or from whatever killed them, there was nothing to identify these Angels killer. He figured it could have been the Nephilim he was looking for but he was seeing and sensing very little signs of a fight as great as one between seven elite Hellguard warriors and a powerful Nephilim sorcerer.

' _Maybe he got the drop on them…'_ Peter thought with a shrug as he stood up and continued to roam through the icy graveyard to search for more clues.

Aside from a couple of more dead Angels and frozen Nephilim, there was nothing.

Minutes turned into hours as he went from one section of the ancient graveyard to the other. Passing numerous frozen corpses along the way and even a number of long destroyed weapons of war.

"Hmm, wonder if there are any Grand Abominations out here still" Peter said to himself as he passed a few war machines that looked like they were made of a combination of bone, skin, rock and metal.

When he was done here, he'd send word to one of his fellow Spiders, Miguel, and have him comb through this site, just to be safe. Wouldnt do for another crazed individual to run around with a powerful unholy weapon like the last time.

The hours ticked by as Peter continued his search, searching through every mound of ice, snow and rock that looked like it might be long dead buired Nephilim or recently killed Angel. The light, or what little light there was began to fade, casuing Peter to summon a orb of bright energy to better illuminate the area and to provide him warmth as the temperature dropped.

"Note to self, bring more warming layers next time I decide to go to some Balance forsaken ice ball in the middle of no where" Peter said with a sigh as he stepped around a small hill of snow "Or just make sure the place I was at beforehand wasn't as hot as the flames of Hell so the cold will affect me even less"

The faint sound of ice and snow crunching under Peter's boots seemed to echo for miles it seemed as he circled the hill and came before a large plain that was dotted with smaller hills throughout. Peter's eyes scanned the banks of snow as he entered the field before he felt an odd shiver run up his spine, and he knew it wasn't the cold that caused it.

"Well, I guess I'm in the right place" Peter said with a snort as he looked around for what could have caused the strange feeling that he was being watched "Times like this I wish I had a better grasp on my surroundings"

Seeing nothing posing an immediate threat to him, the Spider continued through the icy tundra, the snow and ice becoming deeper and deeper as he passed by mounds of snow and the sky grew darker and colder by the minute. Just as Peter was about to give up his search and come back in the morning, his eyes caught sight of something a few hundred meters ahead of him, partially obscured by a few mounds of snow and a couple of pillars of ice. He quickly made his way over to it, the odd feeling growing as his foot connected with a long buried and iced over helmet that Peter thought belonged to some long dead demon in the ice somewhere.

"Hello, what do we have here?" Peter said as his eyes narrowed at what could only be described as some sort of icy sarcophagus.

Next to it was a large hole that looked like it had been dug up some time ago and was still being refilled with ice and snow. The hole must have been deep if it was still visible after all this time, short as it may have been. Before Peter could investigate any further, he heard the crunching of both ice and snow behind him followed by a powerful flare at the base of his skull. Peter unsheathed his stingers and turned to face his attacker and was frozen in sheer shock at what he saw standing before him...

A fully armed and armored Nephilim… or what was left of one.

Peter's eyes narrowed at the state it was in and quickly concluded that it wasn't the Nephilim he was looking for, but rather a resurrected one. And it wasn't the only one as more began to crawl out from the ice, their eyes glowing an unnatural color, even for their race. Peter swallowed nervously as he saw that he was slowly being surrounded on all sides by these, undead Nephilim. He was just about to move, either for cover or to retreat, which ever came first when one of the Nephilim spoke in a dark but broken voice that somehow Peter knew didn't belong to it when it still lived.

" **Ah… so it's a Spider, not one of the… Horseman, that was sent to find me"** it said as its head quirked to the side in curiosity before it chuckled, causing Peter to almost shiver at the wrongness of how it sounded **"Still… I'm honored"**

"Really?" Peter said nervously as the tingling in his head continued to intensify "Because usually people feel insulted when it's me rather than War that shows up which is kinda odd since I'm the more well-mannered one and don't even get me started if it's Strife or worse Death that crops up"

The Nephilim chuckled again, it's laugh now sounding more pained then amused as it raised it's jagged, chipped sword, still covered with frozen blood at Peter **"Take him"**

And at that, the undead Nephilim charged.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Clash in the corpse ridden Tundra!


	5. Chapter 5

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Yeah, it's almost like I had it all planned out... jk I didn't.

 **Gamelover41592** : Yes, but at the time of these events she isn't.

 **Bladwolf101** : No, she can control wheter she can become impreganted or not from said event. A Demon of her caliber would use up more energy blinking then making sure that Peter's seed dosen't settle in her womb.

 **superpierce** : He has other seravnts like the orb of light that was sent to retreive Peter in the first chapter. We'll see what else serves the Tribunal later.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, Darkstalkers or Darksiders characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"Hey, I know this is a little late, and might be kinda pointless, but can't we talk this out maybe?" Peter said as he ducked under a undead Nephilim's ax "I mean, do we have to fight? Can't we all be grown ups about this and talk about what's bothering us?"

His question was met with several inhuman growls as the undead Nephilim did there best to attack Peter from all sides. So far Peter has been able to out maneuver the more heavily armored reanimated warriors, but Peter was at a bit of a disadvantage. His fighting style was best suited when he had walls and ceilings for him to better utilize his more spider based abilities and his webs.

Peter ducked under a slash from one of the Nephilim's swords before he unsheathed his stinger and shot it straight up into the Nephilim's jaw. The reanimated corpse let out a choked growl as the holy metal pierced the inside of it's skull and began to burn away the flesh within. Peter would have jammed it farther into it's skull but he was forced to lean to the left as another Nephilim came up behind him and attempted to run him through with a serrated tipped spear.

"Haha, miss me!" Peter snorted as the spear tip stabbed the Nephilim before him in the chest and out the back.

Both zombified warriors hissed in displeasure before Peter felt a flare at the base of his skull and turned to see that three of the Nephilim had fallen back a few meters from himself and the two Nephilim he was struggling with... each armed with some sort of crude version of the Angel's infamous Redemption canons.

"Oh for the love of-" Peter began before he head butted the Nephilim before him, allowing him to rip his stinger out of it's head before he used the same arm to ram his elbow into the face of the Nephilim behind him.

Peter heard and sensed the canons charge up before they let loose a volley of dark energies towards Peter as he leaped away from the two injured Nephilim. They only made a faint hissing sound before both were caught in the miniature bombardment and promptly incinerated by the powerful energies. The blast sent Peter flying a few meters before he landed in a roll and used the momentum to pick himself back up and sprint towards the nearest hill for cover, all the while canon blasts shadowed his form.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" Peter chanted as he felt the energy blasts getting closer and closer before one caught him in the back, causing him to yell out in pain as the armor was partially melted while the coat he had on caught fire with sickly blue flames.

Peter stumbled to the ground before another energy blast in front of him sent him flying into a small mound of snow and ice.

"Ow..." Peter groaned as he felt the flames extinguish themselves as the undead Nephilim shot wildly around Peter's form, having lost sight of him thanks to the dwindling light, the increased snow fall, steam from the melting snow and ice reacting to the scorching hot energy blasts and Peter's white armored suit somewhat blending into the snow.

Peter shook his head as he looked around for signs of the undead Nephilim when a flare at the base of his skull caused him to crouch down as a Nephilim, armed with a massive ax, flew over him with a roar. Peter shot several web lines at the Nephilim's legs as it flew through the air and with a grunt began to spin the undead being in a circle, slamming it into several Nephilim that tried to get closer before Peter released the web line and watched as the undead warrior was sent flying into several more Nephilim.

"Heh, bullseye" Peter said before he was tackled to the ground by a Nephilim that was missing half it's head and part of it's torso.

The Nephilim roared into Peter's face as it pulled back it's fist and activated some sort of arm blade to impale the immortal with before Peter shot a glob of webbing into it's face. Using the brief window given, Peter activated both of his stingers and jammed the enchanted metal into the undead Nephilim's sides, causing it to let out a pained muffled shriek before Peter threw it off him. Now free of the undead half Angel, half Demon warrior, Peter lifted his foot and brought it down hard on the resurrected Nephilim's head, crushing it and sending it's brain matter all over the snow.

"Why is it every time someone resurrects something that's been dead for eons, they have to give it organs and blood again" Peter said with a sigh as he wiped some off the gore that flew up and stuck to the side of his masked face.

"RAAAAHHH!" a Nephilim roared from behind Peter before it tackled him to the ground and down a small hill of snow and ice.

Peter gritted his teeth as he struggled to throw the undead Nephilim off himself before a explosion of energy fired from one of the other Nephilim warriors near the two sent them both flying in different directions. The Spider landed with a pained yelp as his body landed on a thick layer of ice with enough force to cause it to crack while the Nephilim landed in a soft patch of snow. Grumbling at the unfairness of the undead genocidal warrior's luck compared to his own, Peter climbed back to his feet to see the rest of the Nephilim racing down the hill of snow and ice towards him. A few that possessed wings flew ahead, each armed with a cannon and took aim at Peter.

"Uh-oh" Peter said as he broke out into a full sprint as ice and snow exploded around him as he raced for any kind of cover.

One of the cannon shots hit what must have been a buried Angel or Nephilim fully armored up as a shower of shrapnel exploded from the snow and ice mound and several of the pieces struck Peter in the leg and arm.

"GAAHH!" Peter yelped as he fell face first into the snow and ice before he felt the tingling at the base of his skull and rolled out of the way as several energy blasts engulfed the spot he was just in.

 _ **"He's down, kill him now!"** _one of the undead Nephilim hissed as it and the others took aim at him.

Peter continued to roll before he sat up and aimed at the hovering Nephilim and pressed his middle and ring finger down on his wrists for both hands and shot out multiple reddish orange glowing web 'bullets' at the undead Nephilim. Several of the web bullets impacted against the barrels of and covered them just as the Nephilim squeezed the triggers for their weapons. The result was a series of explosions that engulfed several of the flying Nephilim and forced the lone survivor to break away or risk being caught in the explosions. Grinning in triumph, Peter climbed back to his feet and turned his attention to the last of the non-flying Nephilim rushing towards him with a wide assortment of axes, swords, spears and other weapons of war.

The millennia old man quirked his head at the approaching Nephilim before he raised his arms again and took aim and fired off a barrage of high velocity web bullets. The small bullet sized web energy projectiles easily tore through the rotten flesh of the Nephilim, tearing entire limbs off.

"Man, these guys just don't give up" Peter said to himself as he continued to shoot the approaching Nephilim with his web bullets until the last one, missing both arms and part of it's face, lunged at Peter with a roar.

Peter ducked under the Nephilim before he swung his fist up and embedded it into the reanimated corpse's torso and gripped it's half rotted spine. Peter had tp suppress a gag at the smell as he lifted the shrieking undead Nephilim over his head and slammed it into the ground before he tore his hand free and slammed his foot down on it's skull, shattering it and sending bits of brain and skull all over the frozen ground.

"I said this once, and I'll say this again, I hate Necromancers" Peter said, shaking his head in disgust before he was suddenly tacked to the ground by the lone flying, and last surviving Nephilim.

 **"DIIIIE!"** it hissed as it began to pummel Peter with it's bear hands.

Peter brought his arms up to block the strikes before he grabbed both arms to halt the Nephilim's assault and sent his knee into it's side, knocking it off and allowing Peter to climb back to his feet and shoot multiple web lines at the Nephilim. The undead Nephilim hissed in anger at Peter as he began to spin the undead warrior around and around before releasing the web lines and sending the Nephilim flying through the air before it slammed into a mound of ice and snow. The Nephilim grunted in pain as it tore off the webbing, freeing it's wings and allowing it to take to the skies again and begin to search for signs of the spider.

 **"Where are you?** " it hissed as it scanned the frozen tundra for signs of the Spider before Peter suddenly slammed into it from behind, having used his webbing to slingshot into the undead half demon creature.

"Heh, got you!" Peter said as he unsheathed one of his stingers and drove it right into the Nephilim's back, causing it to shriek in anger and pain before it began to fall back down towards the ground.

Peter ripped his stinger and jammed it back into Nephilim again and again as the two fell closer and closer to the ground before he noticed how close the ground was to him and the undead screeching half Angel, half Demon warrior "Oh yeah, if I stab it we'll fall... well this is gonna hurt-"

Peter was unable to finish his statement as he and the Nephilim crashed through the ice and fell into some sort of underground chasm. Peter tried to shoot a web line out before the Nephilim reached around and grabbed him by the shoulder and turned the Spider around and drove a partially frozen decayed fist right into peter's face. The force of the blow snapped Peter's head to the side and caused him to briefly see spots before he and the Nephilim slammed into the icy floor.

 **KOOOOM!**

...

Some time later...

...

"Owwww…" Peter groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to see the distant hole he and the Nephilim made just a few hundred feet above him. He slowly pushed himself back up into a seating position and saw that he was half buried in snow and ice. Peter grumbled as he brushed the frozen substance off and mentally thanked the Creator that he had the forsight to have his suit insulated years ago after a rather nasty trip to a frozen husk of a world on the outskirts of Hell's domain. He noticed what was left of the undead Nephilim a few meters away, even more buried and frozen than he was.

"Damn, how long was I out?" Peter asked himself as he stood up on shaky legs before he let out a sigh and began to make his way to the wall to begin the long climb back to the surface so he could contact one of the Orbs to come and get him off this world.

As Peter approached the wall his foot brushed somethin in the snow and he looked down to see the end of a Angel's lance lying on the ground. Peter frowned as he crouched down and picked the enchanted metal up and examined it, recognizing it's design as something used by the Hellguard.

"Just what were your people doing out here Abaddon?" Peter murmured to himself before he placed the lance end in his coat and rolled his shoulders, wincing at the pain he felt in his shoulders from the less than cushioned fall before he placed his hands on the ice and began to pull himself up.

"Ready or not Abaddon, here I come" Peter said with a exhausted sigh as he made his way back up the hole he and the Nephilim made with their bodies "After I pay a quick visit to Madam Web for some healing shards... and a few days of sleep"

If he was going to deal with the overzealous leader of the Hellguard, Peter would rather do it when he's not on the verge of collapse.

...

Ureil let out a moan of content as she slowly sunk into the steaming waters of her bath. Today's training session had been particularly brutal, and it left the Hellguard's greatest warrior, behind Abaddon himself, exhausted. She extended her wings through the water, enjoying how the warm liquid felt on her wing's feathers as she stretched her arms over her head, causing her full and perfectly shaped breasts to stick out before she settled back into the water. She raised a well-toned leg from the waters and stretched it out until she felt and heard a faint 'pop' sound emanate from the limb, causing her to sigh in relief as she let it fall back into the warm waters of her bath.

She had just begun to reach for some of the bath oils and soaps to clean herself with when she heard a faint knock at her door. Uriel paused as a frown grew on her face and she spoke up in a loud enough tone to be heard.

"Yes?"

"Uriel, there's someone here to see you" the voice responded, slightly muffled but still easily heard.

The Angel scowled in annoyance as she began to slowly rise from the waters, her wings fluttering from the cool air touching their damp feathers "Who is it?"

"One of the Spiders of the Tribunal my lady. I believe the one they call Peter" the Angel replied.

 _'Of course… just as I'm about to relax, HE has to show up and make my long and tiring day even worse'_ Uriel thought with a sigh as she stepped out of the bath and moved to get a towel. She'd be dammed if she let him see her bare like this.

As Uriel rushed to put something on, Peter idly hummed to himself as he stood outside the Angel's room along with two other Angelic warriors. Peter tried to strike up a conversation with the duo but after receiving one or two worded answers or grunts, he gave up and settled for simply pacing back and forth before the door… on the ceiling. He was just about to make his fifth pass by the door before it opened to reveal Uriel… with only a white towel to cover her body. Peter stopped midstride and cleared his throat to get her attention after watching her narrow her eyes in confusion as she looked through the hall for him. The Angelic beauty glanced up at him and frowned as he dropped from the ceiling.

"Peter… why are you here?" she asked as she landed against the door frame.

"What, can't I visit my favorite Angel in all of Heaven after not seeing or hearing from her in over thirty thousand years?" Peter teased as he landed in a crouch before her.

"No, you may not" she responded dryly as she glanced at the two Angel guards and nodded "I'll take it from here. Your dismissed... and speak to no one of this meeting"

"My lady" the both said and bowed before turning on their heels and departing the down the hallway.

Peter watched them go before he turned towards Uriel and snickered "You gonna invite me in?"

"Absolutely not!" she growled as she folded her arms under her bust.

"So, you want to talk with me in nothing but a towel in a hall where anyone can stumble by and see your beloved grace on display?" Peter said between snickers as he saw the growing rage on Uriel's face "What would Abaddon say if he should stumble upon such a scandelous thing?"

"Less if he were to see you in my quarters!" she snapped in annoyance.

"Why?" Peter asked before he let out a gasp "Wait, is the great and all mighty Abaddon not aware that his beloved second in command is in a heated affair with me?!"

"We are not or ever were in a heated affair!" Uriel snapped as her wings fluttered at her outburst "It was a time of weakness and you taking advantage of my naivety and innocence you filithy spawn of Hell!"

"Won't lie, I may have done it just to stick it to Abaddon after he nearly killed me once" Peter agreed with a nod before he gave the glaring Uriel a grin underneath his mask "But if anything you took advantage of me! I mean by the Light woman, the things you did would leave even a Succubus blushing... and I can say that with absolute certainty"

Uriel's face flushed red at this before she gave Peter an angry glare that would freeze even a Demon in it's tracks as she spoke with a snarl "Why are you here Peter?!"

"Well for one it's not to be taken advantage of by you my crafty Angel of seduction" Peter chuckled before his grin fell and his entire demeanor shifted, much to her surprise "Truth is, I need to speak with Abaddon about something I've come across not too long ago"

"Really? And what's that?" she asked with curiosity, her anger cooling in light of the more serious mood eminating from the Spider.

"I found an entire contingent of Hellguard on Zorgrist, or what's left of them" Peter said with a shrug before his lenses narrowed to slits "And I'd like to know why that was"

"Zorgrist" Uriel said with wide eyes "Why was their a contingent all the way out there?"

"It's what I plan to ask him" Peter said as he folded his arms "Now where is he? He wasn't in his office and some of his men refuse to answer my questions beyond simple 'He's gone at the moment and will be back in a few days'. As his second in command, I figured you'd have an idea"

"No, I do not" Uriel said with a sigh before she very relucantly stepped aside "Get in here before someone see's you!"

Peter nodded as he entered the room and glanced around at the sparse furniture and decerations on the wall with a small frown under his mask "Jeez this is depressing. It's almost like you don't even live here"

"I'm usually away most of the time" Uriel said as she made her way to her room to dress "Being in the Hellguard leaves little room to shop for useless things that serve no real purpose"

"And when you are in the White City, it's probably in Abaddon's room" Peter muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Uriel said as she paused in her doorway and glared back at Peter.

"I said you should add a few pieces of art here and there, brighten up the room so it dosent just scream 'I'm alone and take my work way too seriously to have any sort of fun'" Peter said sarcasticaly.

Uriel shook her head in annoaynce at Peter as she entered her room, but not before she locked the door "So why were you on Zorgrist?"

"I was trying to make the mother of all snow forts with a legion of snowmen around it and have a few demons that I hired attack it so I could pelt them with snowballs" Peter said as he made his way to a bland looking couch and sat on the edge of it.

Uriel was silent at that before she spoke in a uncertain tone "I can't tell if your being serious or not"

From the Hellguard warrior's own exprecines with the man in the past, Peter would do something like that. For such an anceint and powerful being, Peter could be quite childish at times, to the point that Uriel would question how it is that this man has a hand in helping maintain the balance throughout the universe.

"I'm not" Peter said with a laugh "I was there on official business and I happen to stumble across what was left of your kin, freshly killed, in the snow"

"And may I ask what officail business brought you to Zorgrist?" Uriel asked as she slid on her undergrarments before she made her way to her armor.

"Oh you know, stuff" Peter said with a slight shrug as he looked around the room some more before he noticed a small picture on the window still by her table.

Peter silently stood and approached the picture and looked at the image of Uriel and Abaddon standing close to one another... too close, for his liking.

 _'I'm not jealous that the greatest woman I've ever been with chose him after she and I fell apart... nope, I'm completely over her. She's a very distant friend that barely tolerates me anymore and that's it'_ Peter thought to himself before he heard the door open and he turned to see Uriel step out of her room, don in her golden armor, her sword at her sde and walked with a sort of confidence that made Peter think she was ready to storm the Dark Prince's citadel itself and rip his head off.

 _'Yeah... so not still hung up on her'_ Peter thought, less sure of himself as Uriel gave Peter an odd look.

"What?" she said.

"What?" Peter blinked as he noticed the angel's expression.

"Why are you just standing there, looking at me?" she asked with a frown.

"Would you believe that I was lost in your beauty?" Peter said with a sheepish grin.

"No" Uriel said with a deadpanned expression as she made her way to the door "Come on"

"Uhh, where are we goining?" Peter said as he followed the angelic woman.

"To speak with the only man that could answer your question since Abaddon isn't here to do so" Uriel said as she led Peter out into the hallway.

"Who?" Peter asked with curiosity.

"The Hellwalker himself..." the angelic warrior stated calmly.

At this, Peter stopped dead in his tracks and paled underneath his mask. Uriel noticed that Peter was no longer beside her and turned back to see him still as a statue. She frowned at the man's odd behavior "What is it now?"

"Could we maybe talk to someone else?" Peter said nervously "Like I don't know, Azreal?"

"Why?" Uriel said with a frown before she scwoled at Peter "Did you piss him off as well?"

"No, it's just I'm not particuarly eager to meet the one being aside from Death himself that like nintey nine percent of Hell fear above all else" Peter said as he rubbed his hands nervously "Plus I may have gotten into a fight with a few of his people a few decades back and may have killed one of them by accident sooo..."

Uriel pinched the ridge of her nose at this "Creator, grant me wisdom and strength at this time..."

"Sorry" Peter winced as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Just... just let me do the talking" Uriel said with a heavy sigh as she turned on her heel and they resumed their journey to the barracks of the Knights Sentinels, the closest thing the Hellguard and the Whiite City had to a Special Forces unit.

And the Angel that leads them that Hell actually feared more than Abaddon himself...

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, The Knight's Sentinels...


End file.
